L'appartement du vice
by Daki Oloway
Summary: Dans un appartement bourgeois, au 4ème étages, des couples copulent et se déchirent, vivent ensemble et se séparent, rient et pleurent... Suivez le quotidiens de 3 couples... Dernier chapitre entier à présent... encore désolé
1. Chapter 1

L'appartement du Vice

Voici une nouvelle histoire en quelques chapitres complètement lémonesque. Ce n'est pas pour les enfants parce que, en plus d'être très très très chaude, elle sera aussi assez choquante au vu des liens entre les personnages. Bonne lecture. N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez…

Aujourd'hui, c'est la première partie, avec un 03X02X01 dans tous les sens.

Chapitre 01 : Inceste…

Trowa sortit de l'ascenseur avec un soupir de soulagement, il calla son sac contre sa hanche et sortit ses clés.

Il lâcha l'horrible sac à dos noir dans la petite entrée et comptabilisa rapidement les paires de chaussures jetées pêle-mêle dans le petit couloir.

Il soupira. Qu'elle idée de prendre une section de droit mondial… En master en plus. Il était épuisé.

Il entra enfin, tenant d'une main lasse son sac. Il entra dans la cuisine, bien décidé à se faire un café expresso bien mousseux. Il s'arrêta la main sur la poignée, un pied dedans, un pied dehors.

Son meilleur ami, Quatre Raberba Winner, master d'économie mondiale, ventre contre la table, pantalon baisé, se faisait besogner par Wufei Chang, master en art ancien et reliques religieuses précieuses.

Trowa les regarda quelques secondes. Le jeune chinois mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage. Son énorme sexe, démentant les rumeurs sur les asiatiques, forçait pour entrer et sortit à une vitesse hallucinante de l'anus bien ouvert de son amant.

Trowa recula sans faire de bruit, Wufei était trop prude pour accepter de revenir s'il savait que quelqu'un les avait vu.

Il passa dans le couloir des chambres. Un cri l'attira vers celle de Milliardo Peacecraft, appelé Zeck, qui était allongé sur le dos.

Empalé sur son sexe, sa copine, Lucrézia Noin, bougeait violement. Dans son dos, Treize Merquise, la prenait par derrière. Trowa se rinça l'œil un petit moment puis entra dans sa chambre.

Dans le grand lit, un couple copulait. Le français eut un sourire. Il s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte.

Il se laissa submerger par la nostalgie. Il se souviendrait toute sa vie de sa rencontre avec Heero Yuy Maxwell et Duo Yuy Maxwell, les faux jumeau, enfants d'un homme froid et cruel, bigame et ayant violé ses enfants en plus de ses femmes.

Il avait récupéré Heero et Duo un soir ou il devait faire moins quinze degrés dehors, en train de faire le tapin, ils n'avaient pas plus de douze ans.

Trowa les avaient emmené chez lui, dans cet appart, les avait nourri, logé et blanchi, sans se poser de questions. Les jumeaux se méfiaient de lui. Ils étaient sur qu'il allait demander quelque chose en échange.

Dans la vie, rien n'est gratuit, comme disait leur père en les baisant.

Puis, ils avaient commencé à lui faire confiance, à lui ouvrir leur cœur. Puis, sans comprendre comment, ils s'étaient offerts à Trowa. Depuis, ils vivaient une relation complètement immorale.

Après tout, Trowa hébergeait chez lui des mineurs de quinze ans, fugueurs, ancien tapineurs et les baisait alors qu'il était majeur.

Il avança dans la chambre, laissa tomber son sac à côté de ceux de ses amants puis s'assit sur le fauteuil de bureau. Les faux jumeaux lui jetèrent un coup d'œil mais continuèrent.

Heero était le plus fragile, le plus sensible. Duo, tendre dominateur avait beaucoup d'ascendant sur son frère. Heero, plus effacé, suivait Duo dans tout et pour tout.

Le français les regarda. Heero était allongé sur le dos, les cuisses ouvertes. Son sexe raide vibrait, frottant sensuellement contre celui de son frère.

Duo, allongé entre les cuisses ouvertes, se frottait lascivement contre le corps tendu de son frère. Sa main gauche pinçait les tétons, la droite maintenait la tête d'Heero droite en lui serrant la nuque, leurs corps ondulaient l'un contre l'autre.

Trowa sentit son sexe se durcir. Il aimait vraiment voir ses petits amants se donner en spectacle. Heero jeta sa tête en arrière, son corps se cambra.

Il jouie avec un grognement très sexuel. Le français se redressa, tellement fort que la chaise failli se renverser. Il ouvrit son jean moulant, monta sur le lit et se colla au dos de Duo.

Heero, haletant, lui fit un sourire coquin avant de donner un léger coup de hanche dans le sexe dur de son frère. Duo grogna. Les mains de Trowa se posèrent sur les fesses de ses amants.

Il enfonça un doigt dans chaque anus. Celui d'Heero, déjà humide de sperme, s'ouvrit assez facilement, opposant très peu de résistance. Celui de Duo mettait plus de temps à s'habituer à la pénétration.

Les hanches d'Heero prirent un rythme lent, ondulant pour accentuer la sensation de dilatement. Quand Duo fut enfin prêt, Trowa le prit d'une longue poussée, avec un grognement indécent.

Heero resta immobile un moment, écartant un peu plus les cuisses, attendant son tour. Quand Duo se fut adapté à l'imposant membre de leur amant, il prit son frère.

Pour eux, cela n'avait rien d'immoral. Leur père les avait obligé à se plier à des jeux pervers des leur plus jeune age. Pourquoi se sentir coupable quand on partage la même âme ?

Trowa se mit à bouger lentement, son sexe était trop imposant pour les prendre sans dommage. Il devait constamment se retenir. Duo courba les reins.

Le sexe de Trowa se mit à bouger plus vite. Sous eux, Heero pleurnichait de plaisir. Le brun était le plus réceptif au sexe.

Trowa lia sa main sur le sexe d'Heero avec Duo, ils le masturbèrent rapidement. Déjà bien chaud, le garçon joui en un cri bref, faisant frissonner ses amants de désir.

Trowa saisit les hanches de Duo, le faisant sortir d'Heero. Il s'assit, ramenant le dos du garçon contre ses abdos de fer. Duo s'enfonça complètement, avalant le sexe jusqu'aux testicules,

Heero se redressa. Il se mit à quatre pattes. Sa bouche avala le sexe raide de son frère. Trowa se servait seulement de la puissance de ses cuisses pour empaler le garçon.

Duo se cambra. Son corps, déjà bien excité avant ne fut à long à attendre la limite. Très vite, Duo se mit à haleter, une forte chaleur se concentra dans sa verge et son anus. Il éjacula dans la gorge accueillante de son frère, avec des petits cris de satisfaction.

Trowa sortit de son corps, ils ne parlaient jamais pendant le sexe, échangeant seulement des cris et des gémissements.

Trowa laissa Duo s'allonger sur le lit. Il saisit les hanches d'Heero, le mit à quatre pattes puis le prit. Le corps d'Heero se tendit quelques secondes puis le dos se creusa.

Il poussa un râle, le sexe de Trowa l'ouvrait complètement, tendant ses muscles à l'extrême. Duo les regarda, une lueur perverse dans le regard.

Trowa se redressa, obligeant les bras du garçon à se tendre au maximum. Duo les regardait, son érection revenait très vite. Trowa lui fit un sourire tendre, le tira contre lui pour l'embrasser puis le poussa doucement vers l'érection de son jumeau.

Duo la prit en bouche sans hésitation. Heero se cambra, criant, s'enfonçant dans la bouche si accueillante de la deuxième partie de son âme.

Ils bougèrent un long moment à l'unisson. Heero fut le premier à jouir en de longs jets crémeux que son frère avala avec une certaine fureur.

Le second fut Duo, quand les doigts de Trowa passèrent son anus. Il se relâcha sur les draps foncés.

Le français fut le dernier. Il sortit brusquement d'Heero et les deux garçons sucèrent son sexe, buvant son sperme. Ils s'écroulèrent les uns contre les autres. Trowa les prit dans ses bras, un de chaque côté.

Il les embrassa à tour de rôle puis les serra contre lui.

« Je vous aime…

Les deux garçons s'endormirent, blottit contre lui, se sentant en sécurité. Trowa ne voulait pas être séparé d'eux, il en mourait si quelqu'un venait à les lui reprendre.

Il les serra un peu plus fort contre lui, il faisait confiance à ses amis, ils ne le trahiraient au vu des relations plus qu'immorales qu'ils entretenaient également.

Xxx

Trowa se réveilla une petite heure après. Son téléphone vibrait.

« Oui ?

« Monsieur Barton ?

« Oui...

« Madame Sanchez à l'appareil… C'est au sujet du placement de vos actions…

Il se redressa, referma son pantalon et passa dans le couloir. Sa secrétaire particulière était lancé dans un discourt sur le court de la bourse. Il descendit à la cuisine, espérant la trouver libre pour se faire enfin son café.

Il entendit son estomac gargouiller. Il avait faim, les petits l'ayant complètement affamé.

Quatre et Wufei étaient sagement assis, buvant le thé. Trowa s'en servit une tasse.

« Bonne journée ?

« Ouai… Bon, mademoiselle, je suis au courant, je vous fais confiance, au revoir.

Il raccrocha. Il prit une gorgée de thé fort puis soupira de contentement. Les jumeaux dormiraient sûrement une heure ou deux.

Il sirota son thé tout en parlant avec ses amis. Soudain, l'interphone sonna.

Quatre se leva pour répondre. Il revient assez pâle.

« Trowa, un homme veut te voir…

Il semblait très mal à l'aise.

« C'est monsieur Yuy Maxwell, il vient récupérer ses enfants… Il vous a retrouvé…

Trowa sentit le monde s'écrouler sous ses pieds.

« C'est impossible.

Tous les habitants de la maison connaissaient l'histoire des jumeaux. Wufei se redressa.

« On le mettra dehors. C'est un homme indigne et sans honneur…

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… il pourrait prévenir les autorités, inventer une histoire ou quelque chose…

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire alors ? Le laisser repartir avec les petits… Trowa dis quelque chose !!

Ils se tournèrent vers le français. Ce dernier pleurait, statique. Quatre le prit dans ses bras tendrement.

« Ca va aller…

Il le berça avec amour. Trowa se ressaisit au moment ou l'homme sonnait. Quatre lui ouvrit.

L'homme s'assit dans la cuisine, le blond lui servit un thé. Les trois jeunes adultes regardèrent cet homme. Trowa ne l'avait jamais vu. Il était bel homme mais son air cruel et froid lui donnait des frissons dans le dos.

Odin Yuy Maxwell se redressa de toute sa taille. Il se voulait imposant pour intimider les garçons devant lui.

« Je suis venu reprendre mes enfants…

« Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que ce sont les votre ?

L'homme sortit une photo ou les jumeaux étaient bien reconnaissables. Il toisa Trowa.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de prétendre le contraire, ça fait longtemps que je vous suis. Je sais qu'il sont au lycée prive Saint-Antoine, en seconde 8, qu'ils mangent tous les midis avec vous à la crêperie tenu par votre demi frère Milliardo Peacecraft.

Il reprit sa respiration, toisa de nouveau Trowa.

« Je sais que vous les sautez.

Une chape de plomb tomba sur la pièce. Comment pouvait-il savoir ça ?

« Vendredi dernier, vous les avez baisé dans le parc juste derrière le lycée, pendant la pause de midi…

Quatre jeta un regard inquiet vers Trowa. Il avait de nombreuses fois reprochée au français ce genre de pratique. Mais ce dernier était trop effondré pour supporter la moindre réflexion.

« Je n'ai pas prévenu la police… Mais, je veux les récupérer.

« Pour qu'elle raison, après trois ans de silence ? Wufei le regarda d'une façon glaciale.

L'homme éluda la question.

« Ce sont mes enfants.

La porte s'ouvrit et les jumeaux entrèrent à ce moment la. Ils fixèrent l'homme, pétrifié, pâle et tremblant.

« Père…

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites la ?

« On rentre.

L'homme se leva.

« Je vous ai laissé assez de temps pour vous amuser.

Il saisit Heero par les cheveux, le jetant dans le couloir.

« On s'en va.

Trowa se redressa.

« Comment osez vous les menacer devant moi ? Vous êtes un violeur…

Il perdit ses mots. L'homme rigola, d'un rire grinçant, sec.

« Et vous, vous hébergez illégalement des mineurs fugueurs et vous enculez des enfants de moins de quinze ans. Vous êtes un kidnappeur doublé d'un pédophile. Vous ne valez pas plus que moi…

Il prit le temps de respirer pour que ses mots rentrent bien dans la tête de enfants.

« Si j'appelle les flics vous finirez en prison !!

Trowa lui fonça dessus dans l'optique de le frapper. Heero retient son poing avec désespoir alors que Duo lui hurlait de d'arrêter.

« On savait que ça finirait Trowa. Duo lui fit un sourire. Qu'il nous retrouverait…

« On s'y préparait depuis le début…

« Trowa…

« On t'aime finirent-il en même temps.

Duo se tourna vers son géniteur.

« Père laissez-nous jusqu'à demain.

« On vous en prie…

« Demain, on rentrera avec vous…

L'homme eut un sourire satisfait, il caressa la joue d'Heero avant de le gifler très violement.

« N'espérez pas disparaître avec lui dans la nuit…

Il quitta l'appartement d'un pas fier et droit, sur de sa victoire.

Des que la porte ce fut refermer, les deux adolescents se jetèrent sur Trowa. Ils l'entraînèrent dans la chambre.

Quatre et Wufei décidèrent se tenir un conciliabule avec les trois autres habitants de l'appartement pour les aider.

Xxx

« Prends-nous encore et encore pour la dernière fois…

Trowa les serra contre eux, laissant libre court à ses larmes.

« Je ne veux pas vous perdre… Mes bébés, mes chéris…

« On ne peut pas fuir, il nous retrouvera, ou que l'on soit… Prends-nous Trowa…

Le français les serra dans ses bras. Il embrassa Duo avec passion, puis Heero. Ils tombèrent sur le lit, emmêlé les uns sur les autres.

Trowa arracha le peu de vêtements porté par ses jeunes amants puis les allongea côte à côte sur le grand lit.

Il les regarda, subjugué par leurs beautés, si semblables et si différentes. Il se déshabilla rapidement.

Malgré la situation désespérée, Trowa bandait. Les jumeaux ne bougèrent pas, le laissant faire.

Il commença par Heero. Il se glissa entres les cuisses grandes ouvertes. Heero entoura ses épaules de ses bras frêles.

« Je t'aime…

Trowa l'embrassa. Sa langue se posa sur le nez de son compagnon. Il lui embrassa le bout puis laissa glisser son membre sur les lèvres, plongea dans l'entre humide.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. La main de Trowa descendait le long du corps maigre, le griffant très doucement. Heero se cambra, en gémissant.

Duo attendait son tour, sans déranger cet ultime moment entre son frère et Trowa.

Les longs doigts de Trowa investirent très rapidement l'anus étroit. Il le dilata longuement, les poussant le plus loin possible.

Les hanches du garçon se mirent à bouger avec langueur, essayant d'exciter leur amant le plus possible.

« Je la veux… Trowa, donnes-la moi…

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes quand il pensa la fin de la phrase.

Trowa lécha le coin de ses yeux, se positionna puis s'enfonça au fond de ses chairs.

Le corps gracile se cambra sous lui, se resserrant par réflexe. Les fines jambes encore imberbes se nouèrent dans le creux des reins. Il poussa un gémissement de contentement.

« Vas-y… Je suis prêt…

Le français commença à bouger avec langueur, pour éviter de lui faire mal. Heero ne mit que quelques minutes à complètement s'habituer.

Trowa le prit avec plus de fermeté, le pénétrant rapidement, sans à-coup. Heero rejeta la tête en arrière, exalant un soupir de plaisir, de bien être.

Uns danse sensuelle qui excita Duo au plus haut point, le garçon, impatient, finit par se masturber en les regardant.

La verge de Trowa s'enfonçait rapidement dans l'anus humide. Elle était tellement, grosse, chaude, vivante, elle ouvrait complètement le corps de l'enfant.

Heero dénoua ses jambes. Le français saisit la gauche, la posant sur son épaule avant de saisir la seconde pour le tendre, la tirant vers le plafond.

Heero cria, il était si étroit dans cette position qui sentait la peau si fine de son anus bouger contre la verge, se tendant et faisant un bourrelet, rendant son corps encore plus réceptif.

Il cria brièvement quand Trowa enfonça un doigt dans sa bouche entrouverte. Heero referma les dents dessus, le mordillant, le suçant, déposant le plus de salive possible.

Quand le corps d'Heero fut complètement accommodé à son sexe, Trowa fit ressortir son doigt de la bouche et le fit glisser vers le nombril sans le soulever de la peau.

Il griffa le gland sans lui faire mal puis posa le doigt sur l'anus.

« Je peux te le mettre à l'intérieur ?

Les yeux bleus se posèrent sur lui, il n'y décela pas la moindre trace de peur.

« Je veux me rappeler de toi pour toujours…

Emu, Trowa l'embrassa. Il enfonça en même temps son doigt dans l'anus déjà plus que tendu.

Heero lui mordit très violement les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de douleur, ses muscles se contractèrent, en refus à cette pénétration trop douloureuse.

Trowa resta immobile un long moment, la laissant s'habituer. Il ne remuait que son doigt, le pliant très légèrement.

Puis, quand la douleur fut réduite, Heero lui fit un sourire.

Trowa comprit ce geste comme une invitation et donna un léger coup de rein.

« Je vous aime…

Il se mit à le prendre faisant bouger son doigt dans la même cadence.

« Tu te sens bien ? Tu la sens bien ?

« Oui !!

Heero éjacula au même moment.

« Tu as toujours été si rapide... Je t'aime tellement…

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, tombant sur les lèvres du garçon. Les jambes d'Heero se renouèrent dans le creux de ses reins.

« Alors prends-moi pour que je me souvienne à jamais de toi…

Trowa retira son doigt puis se mit à le prendre très vivement, presque brutalement.

« Tu es si bon.

Sa verge entrait et sortait dans un bruit mouillé. Le français saisit la verge fine entre ses doigts pour la masturber. Il attrapait la prostate à tous les coup, le maintenant dans un état de béatitude complexe.

Quand Heero jouie pour la seconde fois, il se contracta tellement que Trowa n'eut qu'à s'enfoncer une dernière fois pour se relâcher, emplissant les entrailles de son amant de sa semence.

Il s'écroula sur lui, essoufflé. Il se retira vivement pour lécher le sperme du garçon, le délectant de son goût.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, dans un élan de tendresse coutumier.

Quand Heero fut complètement rassasié, Trowa se tourna vers Duo. Duo qui aimait le sexe un peu violent, un peu corsé mais qui avait toujours tant de mal à s'adapter à une pénétration.

Il le prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant avec amour. Il s'installa entre ses fines cuisses déjà largement ouvertes. Trowa lécha le grand rouge avec de rapides coup de langue. Duo ne réussit pas à étouffer complètement un cri de plaisir.

Le français eut un sourire presque pervers puis prit le sexe finn dans sa bouche, l'avalant entièrement.

Le corps du garçon se cambra, il donna un violent coup de hanche vers le ciel, tremblant et frissonnant.

L'adulte aspira le plus fort possible, malaxant le gland, le mordillant doucement. Duo se mit à haleter de plus en plus fort, Heero les regardait avec tendresse.

« Non ! Prends-moi comme une chienne…

Duo adorait la levrette. L'adulte laissa glisser la verge d'entre ses lèvres, le regarda dans les yeux puis, d'un coup de poignet, le retourna.

« Lèves les fesses si tu la veux.

Excité comme jamais, Duo obéis, il garda la tête posée sur ses bras replié et ne releva que les hanches.

Il lui présenta ses fesses blanches, les remuant sensuellement dans un mouvement de vas et vient.

Imperturbable, Trowa se colla à lui, frottant sa verge déjà dure contre les fesses, la faisant passer et repasser, de bas en haut, dans la raie des fesses.

Une violente chaleur se diffusa dans le bassin du garçon. Il se mordit violement les lèvres puis remua de la croupe, dans l'espoir assez vain que l'autre craque et ne le pénètre enfin.

Trowa lâcha un rire roque, donnant des frissons aux deux garçons. Le français prit son sexe en main et le guida jusqu'à l'anus.

Il appuya légèrement mais il vit le garçon frissonner. Il lui fit un sourire chaud. Il posa ses doigts sur l'anneau de muscle puis en enfonça un, sans gestes brusques.

Duo se mordit violement les lèvres. Il courba le dos, faisant ressortir ses fesses.

« Je suis pas en sucre… Baises-moi…

« Ca va te faire mal…

« Je m'en fous, je la veux maintenant…

Trowa se plaça correctement puis lé pénétra d'une poussé maîtrisé. Duo se contracta, mordant ses lèvres pour ne pas crier de douleur.

Il sentait des décharges électriques des qu'il respirait, la douleur ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître.

Il remercia intérieurement Trowa pour sa patience. Puis, soudain, la douleur disparut, remplacé par un plaisir fulgurant. Trowa venait de l'empaler, frappant sa prostate.

« Vas-y !! Vas-y !! Vas-y !!

Trowa lui saisit les hanches, les tirant contre lui, l'empalant sur sa verge si raide. Son petit corps encore si enfantin… si étroit…

Trowa n'avait jamais eut de pulsion pour des enfants. Il avait été violé à l'age de cinq ans par son beau-père. C'est sans doute ce qui l'avait rapproché de ces deux gamins.

Il sentit sa verge gonfler. Duo se redressa. Trowa se retira soudainement.

Il descendit du lit, tira Duo sur le bord, de façon à ce que ces pieds touchent le sol puis se renfonça en lui.

Duo se lâcha, il avait le droit aujourd'hui, il cria si fort que tous les autres l'entendirent.

« Encore… Encore… Encore…

Il jouie sans que Trowa ne le touche. En sentant le sperme couler sur ses cuisses, Trowa dut se retenir pour ne pas suivre son exemple. Il lui saisit les hanches, l'obligeant à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds.

« Vas-y… Lâches tout !!

Excité comme jamais, Trowa jouie enfin.

Ils resta enfouie au plus profond du garçon un long moment avant de se retirer lentement.

Heero s'avança.

« Trowa, j'en veux encore… Ton sexe, dans mon ventre…

Il écarta les cuisses, s'enfonçant un doigt dans son anus encore distendu.

Le français eut un sourire pervers.

« Mets-toi comme ton frère… Tu vas voir…

Heero se plaça, impatient. Trowa ouvrit le tiroir fermé à clé. Il en sortit deux godes. Ils les lécha rapidement puis pénétra ses deux amants simultanément.

Le cri commun au deux enfants lui fila un frisson. Il alluma les vibromasseurs puis les fit bouger, sortir et entrer, sans un mouvement identique sur les deux anus.

Très vite, Heero et Duo jouirent. Ils s'allongèrent contre lui avant de fermer les yeux, dans l'optique de se reposer quelques minutes avant de recommencer.

Ils continuèrent toute la nuit, ne s'endormant que vers l'aurore.

Xxx

Ils se réveillèrent à onze heure, avec l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Ils prirent un bain ensemble, se câlinant le plus possible, essayant de ne pas se séparer plus de quelques secondes.

« Père ne voudra sûrement pas que l'on emmène quoi que ce soit. Pour qu'on t'oublie le plus vite possible…

Ils se remirent au lit, serré les uns contre les autres.

« Je vais mourir lorsque vous serez partie… Comment je vais vivre sans vous ?

« Tu vivras… Juste pour vivre à notre place.

L'adulte les serra le plus fort possible, persuadé que le père allait entrer d'une seconde à l'autre. Soudain, la porte frappa contre le mur, une silhouette essoufflée se découpa dans la lumière.

« Venez vite ! Cria quatre, l'air surexcité.

Ils se levèrent, inquiet. Ils suivirent le blond dans le salon. Sur l'écran de l'énorme télévision, ils virent les informations.

Soudain, un homme, fou de rage, les yeux exorbités, rouge comme une tomate, hurlait des insanités à une dizaine de policiers le maîtrisant.

« Mais c'est père !!

« Et oui ! Triompha Quatre. La police est venu l'arrêter ce matin, à son bureau pour escroquerie, détournement d'argent, chantage…

Les jumeaux étaient blancs. Ils n'étaient plus obligé de partir… ils étaient libre. Ils regardèrent Trowa, inquiet que ce dernier ne veuille plus d'eux. Le français, de son côté, pensait la même chose.

Soudain, les jumeaux se jetèrent dans ses bras, pleurant.

« On est libre de rester avec toi !!

« Gardes-nous.

« Oui… je vous aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent. Leurs corps, épuisé, submergé d'émotions, se sentirent mal.

Zeck et Treize rattrapèrent les enfants alors que Wufei et Quatre soutinrent Trowa. Ils les emmenèrent dans la chambre, les couchèrent puis les laissèrent se ressourcer ensemble.

« Finalement, ils ont eut de la chance…

« Tu sais très bien ce qui s'est passé Quatre Raberba Winner…

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle…

Le blond piqua un baisé sur les lèvres de son amoureux.

« Qui veux du thé ?

Les autres sourirent, sachant pertinemment que cette arrestation venait du fait de Quatre. Il ne permettait jamais que quelqu'un ne touche à sa nouvelle famille.

Puis, il adorait les enfants. Il les emmenait partout avec lui, les traitait comme ses frères… ou les enfants qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Wufei l'embrassa tendrement, s'assit pour prendre le thé dans le salon avec les autres.

« Et puis, avec qui je serais aller faire du shoping sinon ?

Les autres éclatèrent de rire. Ils étaient une famille.

…

Et voila, le chapitre 1 est terminé ! J'espère que ça vous a plu… Moi, je me suis régalé à l'écrire. Même si j'ai l'impression que mon scénario n'est pas très développé et que j'ai perdu dans mon style d'écriture.

A bientôt pour le chapitre 2, un bien chaud, en 05X04…

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Merci.


	2. Chapter 2

L'appartement du Vice

Voici une nouvelle histoire en quelques chapitres complètement lémonesque. Ce n'est pas pour les enfants parce que, en plus d'être très très très chaude, elle sera aussi assez choquante au vu des liens entre les personnages. Bonne lecture. N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez…

Merci pour les messages d'encouragement. Ca me touche énormément. J'espère que celui-la vous plaira aussi.

Etant donné que j'aime bien torturer mes persos… Je vous offre un 05X04, hyper chaud…

Chapitre 02 : Tu es à moi…

Wufei éternua violement.

« A vos souhaits, Monsieur Chang.

« Merci Monsieur.

Le chinois, master en art ancien et en reliques religieuses précieuses, remua le nez. Il gigota sur sa chaise inconfortable. Ces salles de fac étaient vraiment désagréables au bout de la troisième heure sans bouger.

Il avait envie de rentrer à la maison, de serrer son amant dans ses bras. Il poussa un soupir las.

Il dormait peu en ce moment, Quatre était dans sa période sexe. Le blond était à la limite de la nymphomanie. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou il l'avait culbuté dans la nuit.

Le blond était fille à part entière, il ne supportait pas l'idée de prendre Wufei. Mais il tendait les fesses plusieurs fois par nuit.

Depuis l'arrestation du père des jumeau, et sa large participation à cette bonne action, Quatre était surexcité. Wufei le comprenait très bien vu la nouvelle situation dans l'appartement.

Les jumeaux et Trowa baisaient dans toutes les pièces, à toutes les heures. Le chinois les avait soupirs dans l'entré, dans la cuisine, dans le salon, dans le couloir, par terre...

Il sentit son sexe se durcir en pensant à la scène qu'il avait surprise ce matin dans la cuisine.

Trowa baisait Heero tout en sodomisant Duo avec un gros gode. Les deux garçons s'embrassaient à en perdre haleines, gémissant de plaisir.

Il se demandait toujours d'où venait cet exhibitionnisme. Mais, les jumeaux ne cachaient plus leur plaisir. Il les entendait crier toutes les nuits pendant des heures. Mais, il ne se sentait pas en droit de leur faire la morale étant donné qu'il culbutait Quatre dans toutes les pièces de ce luxurieux appartement.

La fin du cours le surpris. Il rangea ses livres tranquillement, rassembla les sept ou huit feuilles de note et sortit.

« Hey ! Wufei !

Le chinois sentit le sang quitter son visage. Meiran s'avança vers lui, de son pas sautillant, ravie de le rencontrer. La jeune femme calqua son pas au sien.

Wufei pria pour que Quatre ne les voie pas comme ça, la jalousie du garçon était effrayante. Il n'avait pas tord étant donné que Meiran était la fiancé officielle de Wufei.

Sans l'accord de ce dernier bien sur, un merveilleux mariage arrangé.

Quand il sortirait de la fac, il rentrerait au pays pour se marier avec elle. Elle ne savait pas que Quatre et Wufei entretenaient une relation.

Elle connaissait le blond en tant que colocataire mais sans plus. De plus, elle était plus que satisfaite du mariage. Elle aurait ainsi la plus haute des places pour une femme sur L5, le satellite des asiatiques.

Elle parlait, sans qu'il ne l'écoute. Il s'assit dans le parc, au pied d'un arbre multi centenaire dans l'espoir de profiter du soleil. Elle le laissa quelques minutes après.

D'après la tradition, ils ne devaient pas rester seul trop longtemps, ils ne devraient même pas se parler. Elle lui fit un signe joyeux de la main auquel il ne répondit pas.

Wufei avait luté contre cet arrangement, il avait tempêté, crié, injurié, menacé mais sa famille n'avait pas cédé, lui permettant juste de finir ses études.

Il ne l'avait jamais caché à Quatre et ils vivaient à fond les derniers instants ensembles. Ils ne leurs restaient que quatre mois avant les derniers examens.

Wufei mit ses cours aux propres, relut ses fiches puis se décida à rentrer à la maison. Quatre et Trowa ne rentreraient que vers vingt heures mais les jumeaux seraient la.

Les petits voulaient apprendre à cuisiner pour faire plaisir à Trowa, il s'était engagé à leur apprendre. Il quitta la fac d'un pas tranquille, sa moto l'attendant sur le parking.

Xxx

Il sortit de l'ascenseur avec un soupir. La vieille du 5ème venait de lui prendre la tête à propos du bruit.

Elle savait pourtant qu'il y avait les jumeaux. Ils faisaient parfois du bruit mais jamais à des heures incongrus ou vraiment violent.

Il soupira en ouvrant la porte. Il jeta ses chaussures dans le hall, monta dans sa chambre pour y jeter son sac d'un mouvement sec du poignet.

Il entendait la télévision, les petits devaient être dans le salon. Il passa dans la pièce principale. Les jumeaux y étaient, allongé l'un contre l'autre, pour une fois sagement.

Il regardait un vieux film français. Ils avaient une fascination pour le fantastique.

« On y va ?

Ils sursautèrent.

« Wufei !!

« On va cuisiner ?

Le chinois eut un sourire. C'était la vie qu'il voulait, pas une autre, dans cet appartement, avec son amant, ses amis, et les jumeaux. Leurs enfants dans le fond.

Il força les gosses à enfiler des tabliers, ignorant les sous-entendus salaces qu'ils lui envoyèrent.

Très vite, l'air de la cuisine fut de senteur exotiques, sensuelle. Wufei les aidait en leur expliquant les geste avec un patience d'ange.

Quand Quatre et Trowa, qui allaient dans la même université poussèrent la porte, une odeur alléchante leur sauta à la gorge.

« On va se régaler !!

Trowa approuva. Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine. Les jumeaux étaient seuls, en train de s'embrasser comme des morts de faim, se caressant assez sensuellement.

Trowa eut un bruit de gorge. Les jumeaux le regardèrent, les yeux brillant de désir. Le pantalon grand ouvert d'Heero tombait sur ses hanches, dévoilant son boxer déformé par son érection.

« Mangez sans nous.

Trowa saisit les jumeaux par le bras, monta les trois marches menant aux chambres et claqua la porte de la leur. A peine trois minutes après, Heero poussait un cri de plaisir.

Quatre sentit son sexe se redresser. Wufei le prit dans ses bras par derrière.

« Bonjour mon cœur ! Tiens où sont les autres ?

Un second cri le fit frissonner.

« La haut, on doit manger sans eux.

« Ho… C'est les jumeaux qui ont fait le repas, pour faire plaisir à Trowa.

« Baises-moi.

Il sentit les hanches de Quatre faire des mouvements contre ses hanches, lui donnant une érection. Wufei le serra un peu plus dans ses bras.

« Ici ? Contre la table ?

Wufei connaissait assez Quatre pour savoir comment l'allumer. Le blond ronronna.

« J'aime quand on risque de nous surprendre…

Il cambra le dos, appuyant ses fesses fermes contrer le bassin de son amant. Wufei lâcha un gémissement de désir. Il serra ses mains sur les hanches fines du blond.

Il le souleva, le retourna d'un tour de bras puis l'assit sur la table.

« C'est ce que tu veux ?

Le blond écarta les cuisses. Il ouvrit lui-même son jean, sortant son sexe déjà dur.

« Wufei, mets-la moi avant que je n'aie trop faim pour ça…

Le chinois éclata de rire. Il se colla à son amant, les joues un peu rouges, la respiration un peu roque. Quatre s'appuya sur le plan.

Il toucha du bout des doigts le pot de chantilly. Il eut un sourire vicieux. Il plongea ses doigts dans la crème, les portant ensuite à sa bouche, les suçant comme un acharné.

Le brun sentit son sexe se tendre, étouffant dans ce pantalon trop serré. Il le baissa, libérant sa verge tendue. La gourmandise brilla dans les yeux du blond, il plongea son autre main dans le saladier puis saisit son sexe, étalant de la crème dessus, passant un message à son amant.

Wufei se laissa tomber à genoux, il lécha les traîné de crème sur ses mains, arracha le pantalon de son amant.

Le liquide blanc coulait sur les cuisses du blond. Le chinois s'appliqua à les lécher lentement. Un violent frisson traversa le plus jeune.

Quatre poussa un jappement surpris quand la langue de Wufei lécha son sexe. Il la sentait, râpeuse, vivante, monter et descendre de son sexe raide, l'enfermant dans un étau chaud et humide.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière, ses mains collantes de chantilly se refermèrent dans les longs cheveux noirs, les maculant. Wufei grognerait sûrement après. Sur le moment, ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance.

« Ha ! Vas-y, mets-la moi…

Wufei se redressa. Il enfonça deux doigts joints dans l'anus étroit. Le blond rejeta la tête en arrière, jappant de bonheur.

Wufei lui fit un sourire pervers.

« Tu aimes ça, pas vrai ?

Quatre dut reprendre sa respiration, il haletait. Wufei appuya sur sa prostate, lui envoyant une décharge de plaisir tout le long de la colonne vertébrale.

« Si tu ne réponds pas… Menaça-t-il.

« Oui !! J'aime ça ! Bordel, tu le sais non ? Prends-moi. Comme un malade, comme si tu n'aimais que moi…

La remarque fit mal au cœur de Wufei, il se sentit débander. Il aimait quatre comme un fou mais il ne se sentait pas de taille à repousser toute sa famille. Il eut soudainement envie de pleurer.

« Désolé.

Il ne bandait plus du tout et il savait que se masturber ne servirait à rien. Quatre se redressa, inquiet, il n'avait pas fait exprès de lui dire ça.

Il le prit dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime… Wufei, tu es mon premier et mon seul homme…

Chinois eut un sourire triste.

« Ca me fera pas bander bébé.

Quatre l'embrassa.

« C'est pas grave… Tu veux pas qu'on aille chercher un jouet dans la chambre.

Wufei réprima un sourire. Quatre était insatiable. Le dîner allait attendre.

Ils montèrent dans la chambre. Le blond enleva ses vêtements, un sourire pervers aux lèvres. Il s'allongea sur le lit.

« Fais-moi ce que tu veux.

Avec ses pratiques, Wufei arrivait parfois à bander, si le blond se montrait particulièrement pervers.

Et, ce soir, Quatre se sentait très pervers. Il ouvrit l'armoire, remerciant silencieusement Trowa de leur avoir fait découvrir le monde pervers des jouets sexuels.

Il toucha la collection de gode du bout des doigts, cherchant celui qui l'inspirait. Il en vit soudain un qui lui tapa dans l'oeil, gros, lise, violent, vibrant, avec des centaines de petits picots en plastique.

C'était le seul gode pour femme qu'ils avaient et sa taille, bien plus large rendait Quatre fou de désir.

Tellement gros que Quatre jouissait seulement en le sentant en lui. Il eut un sourire pervers, le cacha dans son dos.

« Fermes les yeux bébé…

Quatre obéis, adorant cette perversité. Le chinois lui banda les yeux. Il lui attacha les poignets avec des menottes en cuirs, lui tordant un peu les épaules exprès. Il tira sur les liens, juste pour l'exciter un peu plus.

« Ouvres les cuisses…

Wufei posa le bout du gode puis, sans hésité, le poussa à l'intérieur, distendant les muscles.

Quatre se cambra. L'objet était vraiment gros, en plus, le petit appendice servant normalement à exciter un clitoris appuyait sur son scrotum, le faisant éjaculer bien plus fort avec ces vibrations

L'objet s'enfonça avec un bruit mouillé. L'avantage de cette grosseur était qu'il ne ressortait pas. Quatre laissa échapper un petit halètement.

Le sexe de Quatre se tendit brusquement. Il commença à bouger les hanches, faisant remuer le gode dans son anus. Il serra les cuisses, les écartant ensuite.

Quand sa respiration fut redevenue un peu moins erratique, Wufei alluma le vibromasseur.

Xxx

Trowa releva la tête. Les jumeaux grognèrent. Le français laissa glisser les deux verges hors de sa bouche, se leva pour fermer la porte.

« Ils font trop de bruit… Je n'entends plus vos si délicieux murmures.

Il remonta sur le lit, reprit les sexes en bouches et avala les deux verges en même temps.

Xxx

Le sexe de Quatre vibrait de plus en plus fort. Trowa saisit la verge, comprimant la base pour l'empêcher de jouir. Le cri de quatre lui donna des frissons.

« Me laisses pas comme ça… Pas encore… S'il te plait…

Wufei eut un sourire sadique, il laissait parfois Quatre de très longs moments, au bord de la jouissance, sans le lui accorder.

Wufei ne se sentait pas de le laisser attendre.

« Jures-moi que demain, tu me laisseras te faire tout ce que je veux et je te fais jouir comme jamais.

« Ce que tu veux… Ce que tu veux…

Wufei lâcha la verge plus que tendue et la prit en bouche. Il l'avala complètement, ouvrant sa bouche le plus possible. Le blond tira très violement sur ses liens, espérant les défaire pour enfin pouvoir toucher son homme, il sentait contre sa cuise, le sexe mou de Wufei et se sentait responsable de son état.

Sans comprendre, il éjacula dans la bouche de Wufei, avec un cri de plaisir violent. Le chinois n'avala pas tout. Il remonta, glissant contre Quatre puis l'embrassa, laissa couler du sperme dans la bouche accueillante du blond.

Quatre se laissa enfin retomber, laissant la tension retomber.

« N'oublis pas, demain, je vais te faire un truc hyper pervers.

Wufei le détacha. Ils s'enlacèrent, s'embrassèrent passionnément puis s'endormirent.

Tans pis pour le repas, personne ne mangea ce soir la.

Xxx

Quatre se réveilla. Il s'étira et soupira de déception en ne sentant pas la chaleur de Wufei contre lui. Il remua les jambes.

Un glapissement de surprise lui échappa. Son corps était occupé. Il posa rapidement la main sur sa taille. Il portait une ceinture de chasteté.

Un gros gode s'enfonçait dans son anus, l'occupant entièrement. Il resserra son anneau intime. La texture de l'objet était molle, sûrement du latex.

Wufei ne lui avait mit ce genre de chose, même s'ils en avaient une. Il entendit un rire qui le fit sursauter. Wufei le regardait, appuyé contre le mur, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

« Je t'ai nettoyé. Tu devras la garder toute la journée.

Il eut un rire des plus pervers.

« Ah, au fait, il vibrera toutes les heures pendant dix minutes à la puissance maximale. Le reste du temps, ce sera de façon croissante puis décroissante.

Quatre trembla, excité malgré lui par la perversité de la situation. Il reconnaissait bien la les manie salaces de Wufei.

« A partir de… Maintenant.

Quatre cria, les vibrations lui envoyaient des décharges violentes. Son sexe se tendit à une vitesse impressionnante. Le blond eut un nouveau cri, il ne pouvait pas jouir.

Il envoya sa main dans l'espoir de se masturber, de faire quelque chose. Wufei lui avait mit deux anneaux pour l'empêcher de jouir. Il eut un sanglot, le corps tremblant de désir.

Les vibrations se calmèrent enfin. Seul un résidu très léger, juste assez excitant pour le garder en érection, subsista.

« Habilles-toi, on sort.

Quatre resta interdit quelques secondes.

« Quoi ? Non… Non, ho non non non non non… Wufei, on peut pas, Wufei… Non…

« Tu as bien dit que tu ferais tout ce que je voulais aujourd'hui non ? Oui. Alors, habilles-toi, on va manger dehors puis dans le centre avec les jumeaux pour faire les magasins. Trowa voudrait qu'on leur achète des vêtements un peu mieux…

Les yeux du blond s'ouvrirent en grand. S'ils partaient avec les jumeaux, il resteraient dehors pendant des heures.

« Pitié… Wufei…

« Pourquoi de la pitié ? Tu adores te faire traiter comme ça…

Il l'embrassa, pinçant les tétons raides, caressant le sexe tendu comme un arc. Le blond sentit l'érection de son amant contre son bassin.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux, criant de plaisir quand l'objet s'enfonça dans ses chairs. Il prit conscience de sa grosseur.

Il ouvrit fébrilement le pantalon noir à pince de son homme et prit directement la verge dans sa bouche, la suçant comme un forcené. Wufei referma ses mains dans les cheveux blonds, les tirant au point de lui faire mal.

« Prends la bien parce que t'en aura pas d'autre avant ce soir…

Quatre s'appliqua un long moment, léchant la verge, les testicules, laissant sa langue glisser sur l'anus et le scrotum. Soudain, Wufei lui saisit les cheveux, enfonçant la bouche dur sa verge et éjacula, remplissant cette entre chaude de sa semence.

« Avales…

Le blond ne se fit pas prié, il avala le sperme sans hoquet, sans dégoût. Wufei lui flatta les cheveux comme à un chien.

« Habilles-toi.

Quatre obéit. Il venait de comprendre que ça ne servait à rien, Wufei ne lâcherait pas.

Il sortit un pantalon large pour cacher son érection, et un pull long.

« Où tu crois aller comme ça ?

« Ben, on sort non ?

« Je sors pas en compagnie de mec débraillé. Il eut un sourire sadique. Tu vas mettre ça…

Il lui tendit des vêtements. Quatre les déplia et pâlit assez brusquement.

« Wufei… Je peux pas mettre ça… C'est trop serré…

Wufei eut un sourire mauvais. Quatre baissa la tête, excité comme jamais par ce comportement. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il aimait se faire traiter comme ça, relâcher la pression en se faisant dominer complètement. Wufei avait tous les droits sur lui.

Il enfila le jean super moulant. Il sentit le tissu frotter contre ses fesses, le rendant encore plus réceptif au gode. Son sexe en demi érection était comprimé. Quand il serait excité, on ne verrait que ça.

Un sous-pull blanc, arrivant juste au dessus de ses fesses attirait le regard sur son ventre et irrémédiablement sur son entrejambe. Il sentait mis à nu. Et ils allaient sortir dans la rue comme ça.

Wufei le regardait avec un sourire vicieux.

« Ca t'excite pas vrai ?

« Oui…

Quatre remuait, mal à l'aise.

« Et c'est pas fini.

Wufei regarda sa montre. Quatre tomba à genoux, Les vibrations devenaient de plus en plus fortes, lui envoyant des décharges trop violentes. Il savait que ça ne faisait pas une heure, elles allaient de plus en plus fort.

« Tu dois faire comme si de rien n'était…

Il l'obligea à se lever et l'emmena dans la cuisine. Quatre se retenait de hurler de plaisir. Tout le monde était à table.

Quatre se recomposa un visage neutre, les sensations étaient de plus en plus violente.

Il ne resta pas longtemps, trouvant un prétexte quelconque. Wufei le suivit des yeux, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

Quand les vibrations furent au plus fort, Quatre se retrouva à genoux dans les toilettes, se masturbant comme un malade sachant pourtant qu'on ne pouvait pas enlever les anneaux non plus.

Wufei vient le chercher quand les pulsations furent entrain de décroître.

« On y va…

Le blond le supplia des yeux.

« Ca sert à rien…

Quatre se leva, ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Wufei passa sa main sur les fesses étroitement moulées dans le pantalon.

« Tu vas en baver…

Il eut un sourire.

« Ho oui, tu vas en baver.

Xxx

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un hall inondé de lumière. Quatre, mal à l'aise, tordait sur son sous-pull, espérant cacher ses fesses, ayant la sensation que tout le monde voyait le gode.

Les jumeaux traçaient le programme de la journée. Quatre prit soudainement conscience d'une chose. Les jumeaux voulaient faire le tour du monde dans la journée.

Il soupira. Il savait que Wufei allait lui faire un truc salace mais à ce point. Il sentait le gode dormant dans le creux de ses reins. Ils montèrent dans la voiture « familiale » et prirent la direction du centre ville.

Le centre ville était une immense rue, brodé de dizaine de magasins. Tout les cinq mètres, il y avait une ruelle, s'organisant en toile d'araignée, un labyrinthe de passages remplit de petits magasins.

Les petits avaient décidé de toutes les faire.

Quatre vivait un calvaire. Le gode, bien encré dans ses chairs vibrait de plus en plus vite. A tel point qu'il sentait du liquide couler sur ses cuisses.

Il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Le plaisir pervers qu'il ressentait à prendre son pied dans la rue lui faisait oublié les petits désagrément l'accompagnant.

Wufei ne le lâchait pas des yeux, excité lui aussi par cette situation. Les jumeaux ne voyaient rien, accaparé dans leur course aux vêtements. Ils venaient de toucher une forte somme par leur mère.

La femme leur avait passé leur part d'héritage, sans un merci, sans un mot gentil.

Deux heures après, Quatre prenait beaucoup moins son pied. Le gode lui faisait mal. Ses muscles se contractaient pour l'expulser.

Chaque pas le faisait monter et il glissait, poussé par les muscles. Il se faisait prendre par petits mouvements secs, des plus douloureux.

Son sexe, comprimé, lui faisait mal. Comme il ne pouvait pas jouir, le moindre frottement de tissu devenait une torture.

Le jean, si moulant, si raide aussi, le rendait fou de douleur.

« On va boire un verres ? Demanda-t-il, espérant qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose dans les toilette d'un quelconque établissement.

Wufei le toisa. Il savait que Quatre devait souffrir le martyre mais il ne le laisserait pas se soulager. Il prenait un plaisir malsain à lui faire du mal. Comme ça, le blond le laisserait lui faire plein de chose ce soir.

« Non, on a presque fini.

Le blond lui lança un regard suppliant. Wufei se serra contre lui et serra ses fesses violement dans ses mains. Une violente douleur traversa le garçon.

Il se mordit violement les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Le chinois eut un sourire.

« Et je suis pas prêt à te l'enlever…

Quatre poussa un gémissement.

« Les garçons ? On va rentrer… Okay ? Quatre ne se sent pas bien…

Les jumeaux se retournèrent immédiatement vers le blond inquiet.

« Ca va aller, c'est passager mais…

« On rentre décida Duo.

Ils rejoignirent la voiture. Quatre était de plus en plus blanc. Le gode vibrait à la puissance maximum depuis deux ou trois minutes. Le trajet fut une torture pour le garçon. Wufei se montrait rarement aussi cruel envers lui.

Des qu'ils furent dans l'ascenseur, Wufei et Quatre se mirent au fond. Immédiatement, le chinois se mit à tripoter les fesses de son amant.

Quatre retient un gémissement douloureux. La sonnerie les interrompit, les portes de métal s'ouvrirent. Au moment où quatre allait sortir, suivant les jumeaux, Wufei le retient.

« J'ai oublié mon portefeuille dans la voiture, on revient.

Les garçons acquiescèrent puis rentrèrent. Wufei appuya sur le dernier sous-sol, la où il y avait la voiture.

Il saisit Quatre par l'épaule, le mettant de force à genoux devant lui.

« Suces-moi…

Il sortit son sexe de son jean.

« Suces et je te soulagerait peut être plus vite…

Le blond se laissa tomber à genoux, poussant un glapissement de douleur lorsque ses fesses frappèrent ses talons, enfonçant le gode au plus profond de lui.

Wufei referma sa main sur les cheveux blonds, poussant la bouche vers son sexe raide. Avec l'autre, il pinçait ses tétons avec délice.

Quatre ouvrit la bouche. Il sortit un bout de langue, insistant sur la fente, tétant les sécrétions qui s'en échappaient déjà. Wufei le regardait, le pantalon humide, les joues rouges, sa bouche suçant son gland comme un affamé.

« Tu aimes toujours autant ça pas vrai ?

Wufei ne mit pas longtemps à jouir. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais il était autant excité que Quatre.

La sonnerie leur indique qu'il était dans le parking souterrain, il n'y avait personne. Wufei lui prit le bras assez durement, le tirant vers le mur le plus proche.

Il projeta le corps contre la surface froide, lui saisit les hanches très violement, le forçant à nouer ses pieds dans son dos.

Quatre se cambra. Wufei arracha sa chemise, sans aucune douceur. Il se frotta contre lui, s'excitant le plus possible. En même temps, il déboutonnait le jean moulant.

Il reposa le blond au sol, le tira jusqu'à la voiture. Il jeta le corps tremblant de désir contre le capot.

Il lui baissa le pantalon, du sang maculait les cuisses fermes. Wufei les essuya avec son pull. Il déboucla le verrou de la ceinture, retira la sécurité. Il fit enfin glisser le gode hors du corps de Quatre.

Quand son anus se referma, Quatre cria de satisfaction, de plaisir, de bien être. Wufei lui écarta les cuisses, se positionna et enfonça son énorme verge dans le trou. Quatre se tendit. Une main se posa sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de crier.

L'anus de Quatre se contracta violement. Il avait mal, tellement mal. Soudain, les mouvements lents de Wufei, jouissifs, tranquilles, commencèrent à l'exciter.

Son sexe avait une couleur inquiétante.

« Fais-moi jouir Wufei… C'est trop douloureux…

Le chinois eut un sourire, l'embrassa puis retira les deux anneaux. Le sperme de Quatre jaillit, maculant les vêtements de Wufei. Le garçon ne se rendit compte de rien.

Il ne sentit qu'une immense satisfaction, une énorme pression s'échappant enfin. La douleur reflua. Il se crispa en sentant soudain que la verge de Wufei le prenait très rapidement, entrant et sortant de son anus.

Il contracta un peu ses muscles anneaux, testant les dégâts mais, il ressentit une pointe de douleur trop vive. Il se détendit brusquement, abandonnant son corps aux soins de son amant.

Wufei eut un ricanement sensuel. Il se mit à passer le doigt sur l'anus tendu. Il entendit avec satisfaction les gémissements de son amant, ses bruits de gorges.

« Putain ! Je t'aime…

Il griffa l'anus puis éjacula, emplissant le corps fin de sa semence.

« Je t'aime…

Quatre lui fit un sourire plein de tendresse.

« J'aimes tellement ça…

Ils s'embrassèrent. Wufei laissa glisser son sexe hors du corps assez meurtri de son amant. Quatre l'embrassa encore et encore puis ils remontèrent dans l'ascenseur.

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement. La table était mise, Trowa cuisinait pendant que les jumeaux faisaient leurs devoirs, installé sur la table.

« Ta trouvé ce que tu cherchait ? Demanda innocemment Heero.

« Oui… Et bien plus.

« Je vais prendre une bouche. Coupa Quatre avant de disparaître.

Xxx

Le soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux de voile violet. Quatre se resserra contre le corps de Wufei, se pelotonnant dans son girond. Wufei referma les bras sur lui, le tenant étroitement enlacé.

Trowa poussa la porte, leur permettant de se réveiller en douceur avant de descendre dans la cuisine. Zeck était déjà la, en train de faire des crêpes en chantonnant. Treize faisait le café, un sourire contenté aux lèvres. Lucrézia n'était pas la.

Les autres n'allaient pas tarder à descendre. Soudain, on sonna à la porte. Intrigué, Trowa finit par se lever pour aller ouvrir. Meiran entra, tout sourire.

Elle ne vit pas les personnes présentes dans la cuisine pâlir violement. Elle jeta son sac sur une chaise.

« Bonjour messieurs, je viens voir Wufei pour les fiançailles.

« Heu… Il dort encore… Je… Je vais le chercher baragouina Zeck.

« J'y vais, le coupa la jeune femme. Ne vous déranger pas pour moi.

Elle s'inclina devant lui puis monta dans le couloir des chambres. Elle eut un sourire coquin en pensant le surprendre au lit, endormit comme le prince charmant.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte grande ouverte. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, sa peau pâlit. Elle porta sa main à ses lèvres.

« Par Bouddha !! Wufei !

Elle entra comme une furie. Les deux garçons, réveillé en sursaut, se redressèrent. Meiran arracha les draps, les découvrant dans leur splendide nudité, Wufei avait même une érection matinale.

Elle le gifla. Le chinois se redressa. Il lui saisit le poignet et la jeta dans le couloir. Il enfila un caleçon puis sortit.

Ils allaient s'expliquer. Les jumeaux, qui craignaient les cris se réfugièrent contre Trowa. Tout le monde allait suivre la scène. Quatre ne comprenait pas tout, encore abrutis par la séance sulfureuse de la journée prétendante et de cette nuit magique, il avait du mal à remettre les pieds sur terre.

« Expliques toi Wufei !!

« T'as pas encore comprit… Moi et Quatre on sort ensemble.

« Mais on va se marier… Wufei, ça veut rien dire pour toi ?

« Je n'ai pas décidé de ce mariage, c'est un mariage arrangé, je ne t'aime pas.

Il porta la main à sa joue. Elle devient vite rouge. Meiran l'avait frappé. Quatre comprit enfin ce qui se passait. Il se leva, enfila juste une chemise et sortit dans le couloir.

Il venait de faire trois erreurs en deux secondes qui rendirent la jeune femme folle de rage.

De un, il portait une chemise à Wufei. De deux, il ne l'avait pas fermé, dévoilant aux yeux de tous son corps marqué de suçon, ses cuisses fermes ou des traînée de sperme coulaient. De trois, il sortit dans le couloir, attirant l'attention sur lui.

La jeune femme le regarda. Ses yeux devinrent encore plus noirs. Elle le toisa.

« Alors, il a une bonne queue mon mari ?

Quatre devient rouge pivoine, resserrant la chemise sur son corps maigre.

« Sale pute ! Comment peux-tu te regarder dans un miroir le matin quand tu te fais enculer toutes les nuits par le mari d'une autre ?

« Mais, c'est un mariage arrangé… moi, je l'aime…

Meiran resta interdite. Puis, elle éclata de rire.

« Tu l'aimes ? Comme c'est comique… Et moi, tu crois que quoi ? Que je ne l'aimes pas ?

Elle leva la main pour frapper. Wufei lui saisit le poignet, tirant son bras vers l'arrière.

« Calmes-toi ! Quatre m'aimes et je l'aimes… on est ensemble depuis mon arrivé ici… Je t'aime comme une sœur, rien que l'idée de te baiser me donne la nausée…

La jeune femme lui donna une gifle, elle frappa le torse de son fiancé de toutes ses forces, ne lui faisant pas mal. Elle pleurait. Wufei attendit qu'elle se soit calmée.

« On n'y peut rien… Meiran, je suis un pédé… J'y peux rien… Et mon âme a choisi Quatre…

Elle les regarda.

« J'aurai dû m'en douter.

Elle pâlit. Trowa la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe dans les pommes.

Xxx

Meiran se réveilla, allongé sur le canapé. Wufei la veillait. Ils eurent une longue discutions, aussi bien sur le passé que sur le futur.

Quatre n'intervient à aucun moment, les laissant discuter en paix. Une fois calmé, la jeune femme se montra extrêmement compréhensive.

Ils décidèrent de rentrer sur L5, bien décidé à annuler le mariage à la fin de la semaine. Quatre fut appelé.

Il discuta longuement avec les anciens fiancés. Meiran et lui discutèrent un long moment. Puis, Wufei décida d'emmener son amant rencontrer sa famille.

Xxx—xxx

Six mois plus tard.

Wufei éternua et se redressa en sursaut. Son téléphone vibrait. Il décrocha et grogna un « allo » assez approximatif.

« Ouvres-moi… J'ai besoin de te parler.

« Putain, tu fais chier, j'arrive.

Il traversa l'appart à moitié nu. Il ouvrit à son ex fiancer.

« Wufei ! Je vais me fiancer !

Le chinois mit presque une minute à émerger, à comprendre et à la féliciter.

« Comment s'appelle l'heureux élu ?

« Réléna.

Wufei éclata de rire. Décidemment, rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu.

Xxx

Voila, le deuxième est fini. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il est un peu plus chaud que le précédent. Mais, c'est moins trash que ma dernière histoire.

Le suivant sera un trio 13X06XNoin.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. A bientôt…


	3. Chapter 3

L'appartement du Vice

Je remercie ceux qui m'ont envoyé un mot. Ce sont toujours de fidèles lecteur et lectrices. A mesure que je publie, je vois toujours les mêmes noms qui reviennent… Alors, je vous remercie du fond du cœur…

Mais, je suis assuré en voyant des personnes nouvelles… Merci à vous aussi.

**Donc, je lance encore mon appel**… Si un couple vous donne envie ou une situation particulière… Dites-le moi et je tenterai de le mettre en œuvre…

Aujourd'hui, c'est la troisième partie, avec un trio 13X06XNoin. Il serra moins chaud étant donné que des révélations seront faites… prémisses de quelques chapitres supplémentaire encore plus sex…

Chapitre 03 : Une maman de nom…

Noin poussa un soupir. Elle posa le sac de course sur le sol et chercha ses clés. Elle entendit des cris à l'intérieur.

« Bordel, c'est pas vrai !

Elle ouvrit la porte en grand, elle n'était pas verrouillé, et hurla :

« Fermez vos gueules les mômes…

Dans le salon, les jumeaux et quatre camarades de classes se disputaient devant la console.

« Lucrézia !!

Les jumeaux lui sautèrent dessus avant de la décharger.

« La vieille d'en dessous va encore appeler les flics sinon. Elle baissa le ton. Et on ne veut surtout pas que les flics viennent à la maison.

« Pardon…

Ils baissèrent les yeux, penaud. Ils firent attention à baisser le ton. Noin jeta un coup d'œil aux amis des jumeaux. Deux filles et deux garçons. Deux paires de vrais jumeaux.

Elle sourit.

« Je vous fais des crêpes les enfants ?

Ils sautèrent de joie. Elle eut un sourire maternel. Elle savait que les jumeaux n'avaient pas eut d'enfance et qu'ils se rattrapaient maintenant.

Les deux autres « paires » les suivaient dans leurs délires sans savoir la réalité cachée.

Noin passa dans la cuisine, rangea le peu de course qu'elle avait puis fit les crêpes pour satisfaire ses enfants.

Etant stérile suite à un accident, elle les traitait comme ses fils. L'odeur attira Quatre qui étudiait dans sa chambre. Il l'aida à finir puis ils s'installèrent.

Noin sortit les condiments, du soda ainsi que du jus de fruit. Elle les regarda manger, savourant le bonheur d'avoir des enfants à sa table.

Elle replongea dans son passé. Elle se souviendrait toujours de l'accident. Elle venait d'avoir quinze ans. Son petit ami était venu la chercher en voiture. Ils étaient allés à une fête, ils avaient bu puis, au retour, il avait percuté une voiture venant en sens inverse.

Elle se souvenait avoir ouvert les yeux, éblouis par les phares de la voiture d'en face, la douleur du choc et le morceau de pare-brise s'enfonçant aux creux de son ventre.

Elle s'était réveillée dans un hôpital. Ils lui avaient enlevé les ovaires. Son copain n'avait rien eut mais la famille dans la voiture d'en face était morte.

Elle avait sombré cette nuit la. Elle avait commencé à faire n'importe quoi. La journée, elle était une étudiante modèle. La nuit, elle couchait avec n'importe qui.

Puis, elle avait rencontré Zeck. Le garçon lui avait fait la cour. Ils avaient sympathisé.

Une soirée, Zeck lui avait fait des avances. Ils avaient entamé une relation. Puis, environs deux mois après, elle avait rencontré Treize. Elle avait vite soupçonné une relation plus qu'amicale entre eux.

Mais, à son grand étonnement, les deux garçons ne lui mentirent pas.

Elle apprit que Zeck et Treize s'étaient rencontrés au collège et qu'ils ne se lâchaient plus.

Mais, si l'amour de Treize pour Zeck était exclusif, Zeck avait besoin d'une femme. Si Lucrézia acceptait, ils resteraient à trois. Elle avait eut besoin de peser le pour et le contre.

Malgré sa réputation, elle n'avait jamais fait ça à plusieurs. Elle avait accepter et jamais regretté. Elle avait emménager chez eux et rencontrer tous les autres, au fur et à mesure. Le meilleur était sans doute les jumeaux.

Ses bébés. Ils étaient arrivé une nuit, gelé, plus déshabillé qu'habillé, emmené par Trowa, le demi-frère de Zeck.

Elle les avait mit en confiance quelques mois après. Maintenant, les voir sourire était sa plus grande récompense.

Un cri la sortit de ses pensées. Trowa venait de rentrer. Les jumeaux lui sautèrent dessus.

« André, Andrew, votre mère arrive.

Les deux garçons se levèrent pour se préparer. Trowa prit une chaise dans l'espoir de manger un peu. Les jumeaux l'encadrèrent.

Sous la table, ils commencèrent à le caresser. Une belle femme entra.

Quand tous les invités furent partie, Trowa saisit les jumeaux, partageant un baisé sensuel. Noin eut un sourire.

« Y'a des chambres pour ça.

Les jumeaux rougirent. Si Noin les considérait comme ses fils, ils la regardaient comme une mère.

Aimante, douce, ferme…

Ils la respectaient comme telle, lui obéissaient.

« Pardon…

« C'est pas grave.

Wufei entra. Meiran le suivait en compagnie de sa copine. Noin eut un soupir. Elle ralluma le gaz, remplit un saladier de pâte sans même peser les ingrédients et continua de faire sauter les crêpes.

Xxx

Lucrézia se laissa tomber sur le grand lit. Zeck s'assit au bord, se déshabillant.

« Fatigué ?

« Ils m'épuisent.

Le blond lui fit un sourire, l'embrassa et continua à enlever ses vêtements. Elle sentit une chaleur dans son ventre.

« Treize revient quand ?

« Demain… Il me manque…

« A moi aussi.

Ils se couchèrent, serré l'un contre l'autre.

Xxx

Duo éternua. Il essuya son nez d'un rageur mouvement de main.

« Je vais bien, je veux pas le laisser seul…

« Bébé… Heero ne craint rien… il peut aller à l'école sans toi…

« Salaud !!

Trowa regarda la marque de griffe sur son bras, à peine surpris. Duo lui tournait de dos, prêt à se lever.

Des qu'il fut sur ses jambes, elles faiblirent. Il se raccrocha au montant du lit.

« Je peux y aller…

« Mais bien sur.

Heero se jeta sur lui.

« Duo, je veux pas que tu te sentes mal à cause de moi… Je vais rester.

«Non !

Lucrézia entra, les mains sur les hanches.

« Heero… vas déjeuner, Treize te déposera à l'école. Duo, tu te couches et tu dors.

« Mais…

« Silence ! Duo, tu veux qu'Heero soit malheureux à cause de toi ?

« Non…

« Et toi Heero, il faut bien que tu ailles en cours pour bien tout expliquer à ton frère.

« Oui…

« Bien, le problème est réglé…

Elle quitta la chambre. Trowa soupira, vaincu, ils écoutaient toujours la mère de la maison.

« Vas en cours toi aussi…

Le français grimaça.

« Oui maman…

Elle lui jeta son torchon à la figure. Il éclata de rire, l'évita et quitta l'appartement.

Moins d'une heure après, il ne restait que la jeune femme et le malade. Elle resterait auprès de Duo tant qu'il ne serait pas guéri.

Elle avait quitté la fac au milieu de l'année. S'occuper de tout ce petit monde était un travail à temps plein. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Duo. Il dormait, suçant son pouce.

Elle eut un sourire. Deux bras l'enlacèrent. Zeck lui embrassa la nuque.

« Je te veux… On te veut…

Elle eut un sourire pervers. Ses deux hommes étaient à la maison.

Les doigts de Zeck plongèrent entre ses cuisses, touchant son pubis. Elle s'épilait complètement juste pour leur faire plaisir. Elle se cambra.

« On va te faire voir les étoiles…

« Pas dans le couloir, Duo vient à peine de s'endormir.

Ils la tirèrent dans la chambre.

« Déshabilles-toi…

La jeune femme eut un sourire pervers. Elle se déshabilla lentement, faisant glisser les couches de tissus de son corps, les empilant à ses pieds.

Elle s'avança, montant sur le lit. Elle se caressa la poitrine, pinçant ses tétons.

Son corps se cambra. Treize se colla à elle. Ses doigts plongèrent dans son sexe, caressant son clitoris. Zeck restait immobile devant eux. Il ouvrit son pantalon.

Elle se laissa tomber à ses pieds, entraînant Treize avec elle. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand. Elle engloutit la verge raide.

Treize lui mordit la nuque assez brusquement. Ses mains pincèrent les tétons. Lucrézia poussa un gémissement roque.

« A deux…

Zeck eut un sourire. Il la tira contre lui. Elle le chevaucha sans pudeur, frottant son sexe humide contre celui, raide, de l'un de ses amants.

« T'es prêtes ou pas encore ?

« Quand tu veux…

« Je te laisse les commandes.

Elle se redressa, des sécrétions collaient aux poils pubiens de Zeck. Elle se positionna, se cambra puis se pénétra sur la colonne de chairs.

Treize s'était reculé, il regardait la scène, blasé et excité à la fois. Quand elle serait prête, il rentrerait en jeu. Pour l'instant, il préférait regarder ses compagnons faire l'amour.

Noin contracta ses muscles internes, testant la position. Quand elle fut bien humide, elle se redressa. Le sexe glissa hors d'elle. Elle relâcha ses muscles, se laissa tomber sur la verge avec un gémissement bref.

Elle recommença, d'abords lentement puis de plus en plus vite. Quand elle fut dans le rythme, excité, impatiente, Treize monta sur le lit.

« A mon tour d'entrer en scène.

Il posa ses mains sur les fesses. Il glissa un doigt dans l'anus. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier.

Treize massa longuement l'intérieur, frottant les parois humides pour l'échauffer. Quand elle fut détendue, il en glissa un second. Elle se contracta un peu plus cette fois.

« Ca va ?

« Non… mais ça ira…

Il fit un léger mouvement de ciseau, écartant les muscles. Elle eut un halètement douloureux, elle mettait toujours du temps à s'habituer à cette pratique.

Treize n'en tient pas compte. Des qu'il le put, il glissa un troisième doigt, l'ouvrant complètement avec délice. Il n'attendait que ça depuis deux jours.

Il remua ses doigts de plus en plus fort, les enfonçant de plus en plus loin. Quand elle ne ressentit plus qu'une légère douleur, il retira ses doigts, se positionna et enfonça sa verge épaisse dans l'anus étroit de la jeune femme.

Elle se contacta involontairement, rendant la pénétration plus difficile.

« Ca va aller…

Zeck lui caressait les cheveux, la détendant, la rassurant.

« Ca fait mal ?

« Oui…

Elle ravala un sanglot. Puis, une chaleur se rependit dans son bas ventre. Elle entama elle-même un léger mouvement. Les deux sexes glissèrent en elle sans lui faire mal.

« Okay… on y va.

Zeck la pénétra vivement, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

« Doucement !

Il ressortit lentement. Treize entra. Elle adorait cette sensation, quand un sortait, l'autre rentrait.

Elle sentait les deux sexes la prendre.

« Bordel ! Baisez-moi mieux que ça…

Le rythme s'accéléra. Elle mordit l'épaule de Zeck pour ne pas crier. Sa respiration devient plus irrégulière. Pourtant, elle voulait plus. Ces dernier temps, elle cherchait plus de sensations.

« Plus… Encore…

Treize regarda Zeck dans les yeux.

« Plus ?

« Plus…

Alors que Zeck la masturbait rapidement, Treize suçait un de ses doigts. Ils allaient lui en donner plus. Lentement, l'allemand força le sphincter d'un doigt.

Elle se tendit, mordant ses lèvres. Il continua d'enfoncer son doigt lentement alors que son sexe se retirait. Puis, avec délice, il fit le mouvement inverse.

Elle sentit de petits picotements. Le doigt s'immobilisa, le sexe de Treize se remit en mouvement, en alternance avec celui de Zeck.

Elle cria. Dieu ce qu'elle pouvait aimer ça. Elle adorait le sexe avec eux. Une violente chaleur lui raidit les membres.

Noin jouie, mordant violement sa main pour ne pas faire de bruit. Treize eut un sourire. Les doigts de Zeck continuèrent de la masturber sans faiblir.

« On en a pas fini avec toi…

Ils continuèrent de la prendre. Treize tira sur l'anneau de muscle avec son doigt, en glissant assez facilement un deuxième.

Les muscles se contractèrent, cherchant à les repousser. Il continua de bouger mais ses doigts restèrent immobiles.

Elle poussa une sorte de sanglots étranglés mais ses hanches bougeaient de plus en plus fort. Elle se contracta, rendant les pénétrations encore plus violente et jouissive.

Elle sentit monter la vague, prémisse de son orgasme. A cause de son opération, elle était devenue frigide, elle ne pouvait presque plus orgasmer. Les seuls à pouvoir le faire étaient Zeck et Treize.

Noin embrassa Zeck violement, partageant cette passion la traversant. Treize se pencha sur elle. Il lui mordit la nuque, retenant sa jouissance au maximum. Les doigts du blond étaient couverts de sécrétion, elle mouillait abondamment.

« Allez… Allez… Allez.

Elle cria, un voile blanc passa devant ses yeux. Ses muscles se contractèrent violement. Elle se sentit partir, tout en sentant les pénétrations de ses amants.

Treize fut le suivant. Il éjacula en de longs jets de spermes, avec des grognements animal, lui tenant violement les hanches assez pour lui faire des bleues, écartant son sphincter de ses deux doigts.

Zeck fut le dernier, mais avec la même intensité, il lui mordit la gorge, continuant de la masturber tendrement, la laissant dans un état d'excitation douloureux.

Ils s'effondrèrent les uns sur les autres, halement, trempé de sueur et de sperme. Noin laissa glisser tout ce qui la pénétrait hors d'elle puis se coucha entre eux, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

Xxx

« Lâches-moi !

Trowa se recula, presque choqué, une marque de griffe sur la joue. Duo se tenait devant lui, tremblant de rage.

« Si je te gêne, dis-le…

« Duo…

« Je t'emmerde… Je peux très bien retourner faire le trottoir, c'est pas un problème…

La porte claqua violement devant le nez de Trowa qui n'avait pas eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Dans la cuisine, tout le monde suivait la conversation sans intervenir.

« Trowa l'a bien cherché mais Duo est trop excessif…

« Quatre ! Duo a raison, Trowa mérite de se faire remettre à sa place…

Ils se turent, Trowa entra dans la cuisine. Lucrézia lui servit un café.

« Comment tu vas faire ?

« Il ne me laisse pas le temps de m'excuser… Et je ne peux plus voir Heero…

Il retient un reniflement. Zeck le soupçonna de se retenir de pleurer.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça aussi… Tu savais qu'ils réagiraient comme ça…

« Mais je n'avais pas le choix…

« On a toujours le choix.

Trowa se leva brusquement.

« Ta gueules ! T'es peut être mon demi-frère mais je te permet pas de te mêler de ma vie.

Il prit son blouson et quitta l'appartement, claquant la porte derrière lui. La rage le rendait aveugle. Il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur, il s'en voulait…

Une larme roula le long de sa joue quant il enfourcha sa moto.

Xxx

Dans la chambre, Duo et Heero pleuraient, l'un contre l'autre.

« On va devoir partir… On est grands maintenant… on va s'en sortir.

« Duo… Je l'aime toujours malgré tout…

« Moi aussi, mais… on a plus le choix maintenant… On savait que ce jour finirait par arriver…

« Duo… Je ne veux pas recommencer à faire ça…

« On a pas le choix… Demain, on s'en va…

« Tu penses que ça changera quelques chose ?

Les jumeaux sursautèrent. Noin s'appuyait contre le chambranle de la porte.

« On a été violé par notre père. Se laisser toucher pas des inconnus ne peut pas être pire.

« Aimer quelqu'un tout en se faisant baiser par d'autres est encore plus horrible… Trowa ne voulait pas vous blesser, il a eut peur pour vous.

Lucrézia les fixa. Ils la toisèrent presque.

« Toi, tu as tout ce que tu veux… qu'est-ce que tu sais de ce que nous pouvons ressentir…

Elle ne put répondre. Son passé, bien que tortueux, n'était pas aussi horrible que celui des jumeaux.

« Sors s'il te plait…

« Ne partez pas sur un coup de tête… Parlez en avec lui avant.

« Sors…

Elle les regarda quelques secondes, un mauvais pressentiment lui taraudant le ventre. Elle savait que, s'ils le décidaient, les jumeaux disparaîtraient.

Dans la cuisine, elle tomba sur Quatre et Wufei, en pleine séance de câlin. Les deux amoureux ne la virent pas. Elle s'éclipsa sans faire de bruit.

Une fois seule dans sa chambre, elle se laissa submerger par le chagrin, elle détestait ce climat tendu, cette incertitude.

Trowa ne rentra pas de la nuit. Quand il se décida enfin à passer la porte de l'appartement, les jumeaux étaient partis.

Ils avaient emporté leurs affaires personnelles, laissant tout ce que les autres habitants leurs avaient offert, les vêtements payés par Trowa…

Le français entra dans la chambre. Le lit était fait, les armoires correctement rangées, comme s'ils allaient revenir dans une seconde.

Il fixa le mur un long moment avant de se laisser tomber à genoux. Il cacha son visage entre ses mains pour pleurer.

Xxx

Noin entendit la porte se refermer doucement. Elle eut un sourire. Trowa venait enfin de rentrer. Elle regarda son réveil, les chiffres lumineux lui indiquèrent qu'il n'était pas plus de deux heures du matin.

Enfin, ils allaient se réconcilier. Elle se pelotonna un peu plus dans l'étreinte possessive de ses hommes pour se rendormir.

Un bruit de pas la fit sursauter. Elle se redressa. Les chiffres lumineux indiquaient six heures pile. Quelque chose clochait. Lucrézia décida de vérifier par elle-même.

Se contorsionnant pour ne pas réveiller les hommes, elle quitta le lit. Dans le couloir, elle vit Trowa. Immédiatement, elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle enfila un peignoir rapidement puis entra dans la chambre des jumeaux. Trowa était à genoux, pleurant silencieusement. Elle remarqua que certaines des affaires des jumeaux n'étaient plus la.

Elle comprit.

Sans faire de bruit, elle retourna dans sa chambre.

« Treize, Zeck, les jumeaux sont partis…

« Gneuh ??

Pas du matin, Treize mit du temps à comprendre. Zeck, plus alerte, se redressa vivement.

« Quoi ?

« Les jumeaux ont filé. Ils ont prit des affaires… Vas voir Trowa… il est dans la chambre, il doit pas être bien…

Le blond se leva, enfila quelques vêtements et passa dans l'autre chambre. Noin s'habillait rapidement, bien décider à les chercher. Des qu'elle fut présentable, elle passa dans la chambre de Wufei et Quatre.

Pour les réveiller, elle frappa dans ses mains.

« Debout… Les jumeaux se sont enfuis… on doit les chercher…

Xxx

Noin frissonna. La nuit devenait de plus en plus profonde. Elle se sentait en danger dans ce quartier pourri. Des prostitués la sifflaient, des hommes l'abordaient, la touchaient.

Pourvu qu'elle trouve les jumeaux au plus vite. Elle repéra un jeune homme devant une ruelle. Elle s'avança.

« Hey gamin !

« J'prends pas l'femmes… Elles ont pas s'qui faut pour m'baiser…

« T'as pas vu deux gosses, quinze ans, un brun aux yeux bleu, un châtain avec une tresse et des yeux violet ?

Elle le fixa, comprenant très vite qu'il les avait vu.

« Je te donne vingt billets si tu me le dis…

« Et kes k'tu leur veux ?

« Rien de bien méchant, juste les ramener à la maison…

Il pâlit. Son regard se voila, dévoilant un regard d'enfant apeuré.

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, toi aussi…

« Ouai, on lui dira… y sont parti avec des clients y'a pas lon'temps…

« Ou ?

« Au p'tit Paradis… c'est un hôtel d'passe… C'est juste la ?

Il lui indiqua un hôtel miteux.

« Tiens.

Elle lui donna plus de cinq fois la somme promise.

«Rentres chez toi, vas dans un centre mais ne restes pas la ou tu souffrira…

Sans se retourner, elle se dirigea vers l'hôtel. Des qu'elle passa la porte, un homme l'aborda.

« C'est pour quoi ?

« Je cherche ses deux garçons…

Il plissa les yeux.

« Police ?

« Non… mère inquiète.

Le regard de l'homme changea. Il se fit fuyant.

« Madame… Vous savez ce qu'ils font ? Là-haut ?

« Ils baisent avec des pédophiles les ayant payé…

L'homme devient encore plus blanc. Elle soupira.

« Je ne vais pas porter plainte… Mais, je veux récupérer mes enfants… S'il vous plait…

« Premier étage, chambre trois…

Elle prit son téléphone, composa le numéro et attendit quelques secondes.

« Je les ai trouvé… Commet va-t-il ? … Hum … Hum … Okay, prépares tout et je les ramène. De force s'il le faut… Okay… Ok… a plus, je t'embrasse…

Elle raccrocha, fit un sourire étrangement menaçant puis monta lentement les escaliers.

Elle se trouvait dans l'antichambre de l'enfer. La porte de la première chambre était ouverte, montrant deux hommes grimpant une jeune femme comme des sauvages.

Derrière la deuxième, elle entendit des hurlements de douleur. Un frisson d'angoisse la traversa.

Devant celle des jumeaux, elle remarqua le tremblement de ses mains. Elle écouta attentivement.

Aucun son ne filtrait. Elle tourna le bouton de porte et poussa, sans faire de bruit.

Les jumeaux étaient allongés sur un lit. Autour d'eux, quatre hommes se masturbaient. Son coeur se serra quand elle vit les cuisses fines et blanches de ses bébés couverte de sperme et de sang.

« Laisses mes enfants tranquilles ! Pédophiles ! Pervers !

Les hommes se rhabillèrent, inquiet de se faire voir dans cette chambre glauque. Les jumeaux fixaient le plafond, sans réagir.

Elle leur essuya sommairement les cuisses, les habilla puis les tira doucement jusqu'à la porte.

Ils la suivirent sans se faire prier, dans un état proche de l'apathie. Elle les emmena jusqu'à la voiture. Quand elle fut sortit des quartiers glauques, Duo parla enfin.

« Tu nous ramènes ?

« Oui…

«Mais, Trowa ne veut plus de nous…

« Heero… Il te l'a dit ?

« Non, mais son comportement laissait sous-entendre qu'il ne voulait plus de nous, il a honte de nous…

Elle ne sut quoi leur dire. La situation était assez compliquée comme ça. Elle accéléra pour rentrer plus vite.

Xxx

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur leur palier. Elle sonna deux fois et entra, tirant les enfants derrière elle. Dans la cuisine, tout le monde les attendait.

Les jumeaux s'assirent en bout de table, craintifs. Toutes les décisions se prenaient de cette façon, en une sorte de conseil de famille.

En temps qu'aîné, Treize prenait la parole.

« Heero, Duo, nous vous demandons d'expliquer votre geste.

« Trowa a… Manqué de respect envers nous. Estiment qu'il avait honte de nous, nous avons décidé de quitter la maison pour ne pas le gêner davantage.

Un silence lourd accueillit sa déclaration.

« Soit. Avez-vous laissé Trowa s'expliquer ?

« Il n'y avait pas besoin d'explications. Il a renié jusqu'à notre existence même…

Trowa se redressa, tendu comme un arc.

« Je n'avais pas le choix…

« On a toujours le choix…

« Pas dans ses circonstances…

« Alors pourquoi ? Que sommes-nous à tes yeux ? Des culs à baiser ? Des trous bien étroits et des bouches bien profondes ? Trowa, on est pas des chiens…

« Trowa… C'est terminé…

Le français se redressa vilement, envoyant son siège au sol.

« Pourquoi ?

« On quittera la maison le plus tôt possible…

« Ce n'est pas la peine… Noin reprit les choses en main. Vous pouvez rester. Vous êtes des enfants et je refuse que vous retourniez là-bas.

« Mais…

« Si on est plus avec Trowa, on a plus de raison de rester…

« Si, vous faites partie de notre famille…

Elle prit les jumeaux dans ses bras.

« On vous donnera la dernière chambre… Vous pouvez rester ici aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez… Je suppose que personne n'y voit d'objection ?

Personne ne répondit.

« Bien… on déménagera vos affaires demain… Prenez le temps de réfléchir…

Trowa quitta la pièce. La porte d'entrée claqua violement.

« Vous prendrez votre ancienne chambre, demain, vous déménagerez… Parlez avec lui quand vous serez calmé… Il ne voulait pas vous faire du mal…

Noin emmena les jumeaux dans la salle de bain, les baigna, soignant leurs blessures puis les coucha.

Elle les veilla jusqu'à ce qu'ils dorment puis retourna dans la cuisine. Quatre faisait du thé. Les autres l'attendaient, immobile.

« Je pense que les choses vont s'arranger…

« Je sais pas… Trowa est allé trop loin cette fois dit Zeck avec conviction.

« Ils s'aiment… Ca fera passer beaucoup de choses…

« L'amour n'est pas tout Treize…

« J'en supporte beaucoup pour toi Zeck.

« Vos gueules… se disputer comme ça ne sert à rien. Coupa Quatre. Laissons les choses se tasser, on verra bien.

« Il a raison… On improvisera au fur et à mesure.

Elle quitta la cuisine, ses hommes la suivant. Quatre et Wufei restèrent un petit moment puis les suivirent.

Cette nuit la, le climat fut tendu. Noin pria de tout son cœur pour que les choses s'arrangent.

Xxx

Fin de la troisième partir. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu… Moins de sexe, plus de scénario. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

Dans le suivant. Explications, disputes… Je sais pas quel couple encore mais il y aura : OC²X01et02, un petit 13X06XNoin… Et, pour le reste, je sais pas encore…

A la semaine prochaine.


	4. Chapter 4

L'appartement du Vice

Merci pour les reviews, ça me mets du baume au cœurs. Sans ça, je sais pas si je me sentirais de publier encore.

On m'a demandé un 05X02 ; un 01X05 et un 03X05. J'annonce donc que ma prochaine histoire tournera autours de Wufei. Je sais pas les conditions mais il y aura des lemons...

Par contre, je pense que ce sera encore un UA… Si une situation vous plait, dites le moi, je vais essayer de la développer avec mon esprit tordu…

Allez, profitez de ce nouveau chapitre et dites moi ce que vous en pensez…

Chapitre 4 : Conflits et conseils

Trowa sortit de l'ascenseur avec un soupir de soulagement, il calla son sac contre sa hanche et sortit ses clés.

Il lâcha l'horrible sac à dos noir dans la petite entrée et comptabilisa rapidement les paires de chaussures jetées pêle-mêle dans le petit couloir.

Il soupira. Depuis sa séparation avec les jumeaux, il se sentait las de tout. Dans la cuisine, il n'y avait que Noin. Elle épluchait des carottes.

« Où sont les jumeaux ? Demanda-t-il avec cette habitude si dure à perdre.

« Dans leur chambre.

Il sentit anguille sous roche mais ne dit rien, n'en ayant pas le droit. La jeune femme le regarda du coin de l'œil.

« Vous avez discuté ?

« Non… Ils ne veulent pas en parler…

Xxx

La porte s'ouvrit sans bruit. Les jumeaux entrèrent, légèrement ivres. Un léger gloussement leur échappa. Ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures assez facilement.

Deux ombres les suivirent dans l'entrée, enlevant leurs souliers de la même façon.

« C'est par la…

« On va allez jouer au docteur…

Deux rires leur répondirent. Les jumeaux tirèrent leurs amants vers la chambre. Les deux hommes entrèrent et les deux adolescents prirent soin de ne pas fermer la porte correctement.

La vengeance venait de commencer.

Les deux jeunes adultes se jetèrent sur eux. Les jumeaux avaient décidé d'exagérer les bruits.

En quelques secondes, chauffé à blanc, les quatre personnes furent nues. Heero en enlaça un, Duo se fit allonger par l'autre.

Les mains se firent caressantes, sinueuses.

« Au fait, comment tu t'appelles demanda Heero à son partenaire.

« Marc… Et toi ?

« Heero…

« Hummmm… Tu as l'air si étroit… Si bon…

« Te retiens pas, j'suis pas en sucre…

L'homme eut un grognement excité. Sa main plongea entre les cuisses pâles comme une fauve. Elle saisit la verge sans ménagement, la masturbant quelques secondes puis il la prit en bouche.

Les hanches d'Heero firent un violent mouvements vers le haut, s'enfonçant dans cette bouche.

Ca faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eut ce genre de contact. Il ferma les yeux, visualisant très bien Trowa.

« Vas-y… Vas-y… Vas-y !!

Il finit par pousser un petit cri de plaisir. L'homme enfonça un doigt dans l'anus d'Heero, trifouillant, l'ouvrant.

Ravi de sentir de nouveau cette sensation, le corps du garçon s'ouvrit, sans complexe. Derrière ses paupières fermées, il voyait Trowa et seulement lui.

L'homme fit glisser un second doigt, ne voulant pas le blesser.

« Je peux y aller ?

« Vas-y !! Baises-moi ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

« Tu l'auras voulu…

L'homme le retourna en un tour de main, le mettant sur le ventre puis le força à se mettre en levrette. Il enfila un préservatif à la hâte, avec des grognements d'impatiences à peine contenu.

D'un rapide coup de rein, il s'enfonça dans l'anus étroit et chaud, encore palpitant d'impatience.

Le corps d'Heero se tendit, ses mains se refermèrent sur les draps violement, il rejeta sa tête en arrière dans un cri de plaisir brut.

L'homme lui saisit les hanches. Heero était tellement maigre que les grandes mains se refermaient entièrement sur le corps, encerclant complètement les hanches.

L'homme se redressa, le corps d'Heero, complètement dilaté suivit le mouvement, ses genoux touchaient à peine le matelas. Il ne sentit que la douleur pendant quelques longues secondes puis plus rien, le plaisir ne venait pas, ce n'était pas la façon de faire de Trowa.

Pendant ce temps, Duo embrassait son homme. Son regard glissait souvent vers son frère. Son compagnon s'en rendit compte.

« Marc est beau n'est ce pas… Si ce n'était pas mon frère, je le baiserais à longueur de journée.

« Je baise Heero…

« Et alors…

L'homme ne comprenait pas le rapport.

« Heero est mon frère jumeau…

L'homme s'immobilisa.

« Quel est ton nom ?

« Duo… Et toi ?

« Antoine…

« C'est ton jumeau ?

« Faux jumeau… Mais, on baise ensemble…

Antoine retira son doigt de l'anus contracté du garçon. Il suça le membre puis le renfonça. Duo se tendit de nouveau.

« Détends-toi…

Il força, écartant les chairs.

« A moins que tu veuilles te faire baiser à la sauvage…

« Je m'en fous un peu… Baises-moi c'est tout.

L'homme enfila une capote, la lubrifia abondement. Il allongea le garçon sur le dos, souleva ses fesses à pleines mains, les étirant vers l'extérieur, tendant le sphincter.

« J'y vais.

Sans plus attendre, il appuya son gland sur l'entré et poussa. Duo serra violement les dents. Il avait l'impression de se faire écharper de l'intérieur.

« Ca va ? T'es vachement étroit dis donc… je peux y aller ?

« Vas-y… Baises…

L'homme grogna d'envie et s'enfonça dans le corps fin. Duo serra les dents. Il avait mal. Antoine calma ses ardeurs, il le caressa, lentement, essayant d'éveiller le plaisir, d'abréger la souffrance.

« Ca sert à rien… Heero et moi sortons d'une sale rupture et, depuis, on prend plus notre pied… Fini…

Antoine eut un sifflement de compréhension. Les amours impossibles ou amoureux il connaissait.

« Je vais te rendre la tâche moins pénible en tout cas.

Heero laissa tomber sa tête sur les coussins. Il ferma les yeux le plus fort possible, cherchant à visualiser le visage de Trowa, ses mains, sa façon de caresser…

Un sanglot lui échappa, bref. Marc regarda son frère dans les yeux. Il avait entendu ce que l'autre couple se racontait.

Il se pencha, reposant les genoux d'Heero sur le matelas puis le reprit avec douceur.

Xxx

Trowa se réveilla en sursaut. Il entendait des petits cris de plaisirs, des râles sourds. Wufei et Quatre s'amusaient.

Mais, quelque chose le gênait. Il tendit l'oreille, essayant de faire abstraction des gémissements de la chambre voisine lui échauffant les sangs.

Soudain, il comprit. Les gémissements étaient ceux d'Heero. Il se leva rapidement, enfila un pantalon rapidement puis passa dans le couloir.

Il ne voulait pas savoir. Pourtant, une sorte de curiosité malsaine le pousser à voir par qui les jumeaux se faisaient baiser. Sur la pointe des pieds, il se glissa le long du couloir.

Il vit la porte entrouverte de la porte des jumeaux. Lentement, évitant la latte du parquet qui grinçait.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par l'ouverture. Les jumeaux baisaient avec deux hommes, assez beau. Il sentit une boule d'angoisse au fond de son ventre, montant comme une boule de feu.

Il retourna dans sa chambre, s'habilla le plus class possible et quitta l'appartement. Il se fondit dans le monde de la nuit, but, dansa, se saoula de musique, d'alcool.

Il leva un gosse d'environs dix-sept ans, le baisa dans une ruelle mal éclairée et le ramena à l'appartement.

Il allait faire partir cette douleur broyant son cœur.

Xxx

Antoine et Marc décidèrent de changer de position.

« A quatre ?

« A quatre.

Les deux hommes mirent Heero à quatre pattes. Marc enfonça sa grosse verge dans la bouche humide du gosse, Antoine s'enfonça dans son anus encore dilaté.

« Duo… Viens le sucer… T'attends que ça non ?

Le garçon se glissa sous le corps de son frère, ouvrit la bouche et avala le sexe tendu de son petit frère.

Heero se tendit. La verge dans sa bouche étouffa le cri de plaisir qui montait. Marc lui saisit les cheveux, le maintenant pendant qu'il baisait la bouche étroite sans ménagement, emporté par l'euphorie.

Antoine saisit les hanches fines, les tirant vers lui pour empalé le corps tendu comme un arc.

Duo suçait la verge fine avec conviction.

Le goût de plastique des capotes faisait grimacer Heero sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir.

« Tu n'aimes pas avec des protections ?

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude… Je n'aime pas sentir ce goût au lieu de celui du sperme…

Les deux frères hésitèrent, se regardant encore une fois.

« Tu veux qu'on les enlèves ? On est sain, sans maladies… On le fait jamais sans capote normalement mais, si tu veux…

« On ne sait pas si on est sain… On a trop fait les cons ces derniers temps pour risquer de vous contaminer… au cas ou…

Heero ferma les yeux. Il repensa au sperme de Trowa, à son goût, son odeur, sa texture.

Rien qu'à ces pensées, il éjacula dans la bouche de Duo. Voyant ça, Marc se lâcha, emplissant la capote de semence. Antoine le suivit peut de temps après.

Duo prit la place d'Heero, y mettant toute sa hargne, sa douleur. Heero sans atteindre l'orgasme, avait pu atteindre un semblant de délivrance.

Il avala la verge entière, sans geste de recul, arrondit le dos pour sentir celle de derrière au plus profond de lui. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent à ceux d'Heero avant que le garçon ne disparaisse entre ses cuisses.

Il ferma les yeux, sentant les larmes s'amonceler derrières ses paupières clauses.

« Tu peux pleurer… Après, ça ira mieux.

Duo regarda les yeux pleins de compassion de Marc. Il se permit alors de craquer comme Heero un peu avant lui, il laissa ses larmes couler et réprima juste deux ou trois hoquets.

Se sentant délivrer, il éjacula violement dans la bouche accueillante de son frère. Les deux adultes ne tardèrent pas. Ils s'écroulèrent les uns sur les autres, tremblant de satisfaction, en sueur.

Xxx

Le soleil filtra entre les rideaux de voile, baignant la chambre d'une lumière chaude. Marc fut le premier à émerger.

Il grogna des mots approximatifs, se retourna pour prendre Heero dans ses bras et enfouir son visage au creux de la nuque fine.

« A Ve… Domi…

Heero se leva sans difficulté, sans avoir l'air de sentir de douleur dans le bas de reins. Il sortit de la chambre, laissant la porte grande ouverte sans s'en rendre compte.

Duo se fit prendre en sandwich par les deux hommes, encore endormi. Quand il sortit de la douche, Heero réveilla les trois autres, les poussant à passer rapidement par la salle de bain.

Antoine et Marc se lavèrent en même temps, pendant ce temps, les jumeaux changèrent les draps, ouvrirent les fenêtres pour aérer.

Pendant que les deux hommes s'habillaient, Duo se lava très rapidement.

« Vous avez le temps de prendre un café ou un truc à manger non ?

« Et les autres ?

« Howw…

Ainsi, le nombre de chaussures balancées dans l'entrée n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux des hommes.

« Et vos parents ?

« Ce ne sont pas nos parents, on est des orphelins, ce sont les gens qui nous ont recueilli. Une grande famille…

Les deux frères se regardèrent.

« Un café ?

« Ouai…

Duo entra.

« Petit déj ?

« On y va.

Heero remarqua que son frère avait l'air bizarre.

Xxx

Trowa se redressa en sursaut. Le mec levé dans la nuit marmonna quelques mots. Le jeune homme regarda le gamin.

Plutôt mignon, des cheveux mi-longs, d'un très beau blond, un visage fin, presque féminin, de longs membres graciles.

« Hey ? Ca va ?

« Humm.

Le gamin ouvrit de grands yeux gris pale. Trowa en eut le souffle coupé. Décidément, il adorait les yeux particuliers.

« Tu veux manger un morceau… Heu… Bébé…

« Gaël… mon nom… c'est Gaël…

« Moi, Trowa. Enchanté.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

Xxx

Quatre se tendit.

« Putain, encore !!!

Wufei se redressa. Il saisit les hanches de Quatre, le tirant vers l'arrière, le forçant à se cambrer beaucoup plus.

« Tu la sens ?

« Ho oui ! Oui ! Oui !

Le chinois saisit vigoureusement le sexe tendu de Quatre.

« Tu veux jouir ?

« J'attends que ça… Wufei, je t'en pris…

Le brun ricana.

« Ha !

Quatre sentit la pression se relâcher, son sexe claqua. Il éjacula en quelques secondes. Wufei, devant sa contraction, jouie à son tour.

Ils restèrent un long moment immobile puis Wufei posa son front dans le dos transpirant de son amant.

« On va dans la salle de bain ?

« Oui, les autres doivent être levé maintenant.

Le couple se vêtit un minimum. Au moment où ils allaient entrer dans la salle d'eau, la porte s'ouvrit sur un gosse blond aux grands yeux gris.

Il sursauta, les fixa, un léger rougissement s'étalant sur ses oreilles en regardant les plaquettes de chocolat de Wufei.

« Vous êtes ?

« How, il sursauta, Gaël… Je suis rentré avec Trowa hier soir.

« Ho, jeune homme, savez-vous que Trowa a déjà deux personne dans sa vie ? J'espère que vous aimez les plans à plusieurs persifla Quatre.

« Hein ?

Un regard angoissé, d'un gris souris très beau le fixa, presque bêtement, clairement inquiet.

« Vous êtes stupide ou simplement bouché ? Remarque, au vu de votre belle paire de fesse, je comprends que Trowa ai envie de vous faire tourner… Vivement que ce soit mon tour…

Wufei regarda Quatre du coin de l'œil, impressionné par cette méchanceté gratuite. Le blond se lécha les lèvres.

« Mais…

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Duo venait de sortir de sa chambre. Tous purent voir les trois autres occupants de la pièce avant que la porte ne se referme.

« Ca va finir en bagarre cette histoire pensa Wufei avec philosophie.

« Duo !! Comment ça va ? Bien dormi ?

« Oui… Je peux aller me laver ?

« Bien sur… Vas-y…

Duo passa dans la salle de bain et verrouilla la porte. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, une boule d'angoisse. Ce garçon portait le parfum de Trowa. Il le reconnaîtrait entre mille.

« C'est un des anciens mecs de Trowa… on en a fait notre… Mascotte…

Gaël pâlit, il tourna les talons, retournant dans la chambre de Trowa.

« Tu m'expliques ?

« J'interdis à quiconque de prendre la place des jumeaux.

« Trowa a fait son choix…

« C'est pas une raison.

Xxx

Treize pinça un téton raide. Zeck soupira. Une odeur lourde flottait dans la chambre.

Allongé de l'autre côté, Noin se masturbait en les regardant.

Zeck gémit de nouveau. Treize ralentit ses coups de reins.

Ils avaient la maîtrise de leurs corps et jouaient avec pendant des heures.

Zeck se contracta un peu, il se servit des muscles de ses cuisses pour remonter, laissant glisser cette colonne de chair hors de lui. Il se laissa retomber très violement dessus.

« Baises-moi… Treize…

Ses gémissements rendaient ses amants fous.

« Mais, je t'en pris… Fais-toi du bien…

« Connard… J'en peux plus… Allez, prends-moi… Bouges…

Treize le regarda dans les yeux.

« Donnes-moi envie de te baiser…

Zeck suça deux de ses doigt, laissant bien de la salive couler sur sa poitrine.

De l'autre main, il se caressait la poitrine, la descendant parfois pour caresser ses poils pubiens. Il contractait son intimité juste assez pour rendre Treize fou.

Treize le repoussa sans ménagement. Il plaqua Zeck sous lui, le pénétra vivement et commença enfin à la prendre.

Son sexe entrait et sortait dans un bruit mouillé, laissant couler du sperme. Ils avaient eut une nuit agitée. Zeck jouie le premier, assez rapidement, souillant son torse et celui de Treize quoi s'était penché à ce moment la.

Noin sentit une chaleur exploser en elle. Elle regarda ses doigts couverts de sécrétions et les suça, regardant Treize jouir en Zeck, finissant de le remplir de semence.

Ils s'écroulèrent, reprenant haleine.

« On devrait se lever, les petits vont pas tarder à se réveiller et je veux profiter de la salle de bain pour une fois.

Les deux garçons approuvèrent. Ils y restèrent une heure.

Frais et dispo, ils firent le petit déjeuné spécial dimanche matin puis se mirent à table. Ils avaient entendu les différentes portes s'ouvrir et se fermer.

Pourtant, il semblait y avoir de l'agitation dans les chambres. Soudain ils entendirent des cris, des bruits de bagarre.

Noin soupira.

« Y'a trois inconnus dans les chambres, ça devait arriver. Les hommes, préparez-vous à séparer les chiens.

Ils sortirent de la cuisine.

« Connard ! Comment tu oses nous faire des réflexions ? C'est qui la pute dans ta chambre ?

« Gaël. Mais, c'est pas le problème ! C'est ça vos grandes phrases éloquentes comme quoi vous ne pouviez pas vivre sans moi ? J'ai été vite remplacé… Et plutôt deux fois qu'une.

Il eut un ricanement. Gaël regardait la scène à côté d'Antoine et de Marc, visiblement perplexes tous les trois.

Wufei, accosté au mur, regardait, un sourcil levé en signe de désaccord. Quatre, à ses côtés, semblait mal à l'aise.

Heero et Duo faisaient front contre Trowa. La dispute semblait s'envenimer très vite.

« Pute un jour, pute toujours… Combien y'en a qui vous baises ? Sales chiennes, j'aurai dû profiter tant que je pouvais.

Un coup de poing envoya Trowa frapper contre le mur d'en face. Marc se tenait devant lui, tremblant de rage.

« Je te permets pas de leur parler comme ça… Tu te crois mieux qu'eux. C'est qui quoi a passé la nuit à en baiser un autre ?

« De quoi tu te mêles pervers ?

« Pervers ? Tu te crois mieux ?

« Messieurs ?

Noin fut repoussé par Antoine.

« Je vous le déconseille mademoiselle, mon frère est fou de rage.

« Alors, tu te crois mieux ? On a ramassé deux gosses en pleine nuit, complètement ivre, qui cherchaient à se faire baiser. Si tu les aimais, jamais ils se serraient retrouvés seuls dans ce quartier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Ils faisaient le tapin avant que je les ramasse… Ils ne valent rien…

Il réalisa soudain ce qu'il venait de dire. Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues des jumeaux.

« Mais, Trowa ? N'est-ce pas toi qui a nié notre existence même. Devant nous, tu as embrassé cette fille, tu n'as pas pensé à ce que ça pouvait nous faire… Tu es celui qui a trahis en premier… N'est-ce pas toi le monstre ?

Un lourd silence s'abattit. Personne ne savait la raison de la violente dispute entre Trowa et les jumeaux. Maintenant, tout le monde comprenait.

Les jumeaux, avec leur besoin maladif d'attention, n'avaient pas supporté d'être trahis.

Quatre se retourna vers Trowa.

« T'as fait ça ? T'as été assez con pour leur faire ça ? Mais ou t'avais la tête bon Dieu ? T'es vraiment un gros con.

« Messieurs, je vais vous demander de partir… C'est une histoire à régler en famille à partir de maintenant.

Les trois amans ne se firent pas priés. Antoine donna deux numéros de téléphone à Heero. Il se pencha sur le garçon, lui murmurant au creux de l'oreille.

« Jour comme nuit. On viendra si vous appeler.

« Merci.

Gaël finit de se rhabiller et emboîta le pas derrière les deux frères. Des que la porte se fut refermée, Zeck gifla son frère.

« Voila, maintenant on peut parler…

« A la cuisine… Tous.

Le regard glacial de Lucrézia, dissuada les ronchons de protester. Elle s'assit, prenant la place en bout de table, Zeck et Treize à sa gauche et droite immédiate.

« Bien, je vais être franche. Les jumeaux, vous me casser les couilles. Je vous interdis de sortir la nuit, de sortir tout cour. Trowa, je suis ravagé par ce que tu as osé faire mais surtout dire, il y a quelques minutes. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as envoyé devant des témoins étrangers à la maison ?

« Et alors ? Pourquoi je me prendrais la tête avec eux vu qu'ils ont déjà deux nouveaux enculés pour les baiser ?

« Malgré les années, je vois que tu n'as pas changé Trowa… Zeck soupira. Tu te rends compte qu'ils ont eut peur que tu les jettes ? Pourquoi t'as embrassé cette fille ?

« Je l'ai pas embrassé, elle m'a embrassé !

« Et qu'elle est la différence ?

« Ce n'est pas moi qui aie commencé et je voulais pas…

« Tu t'es défendu ? Tu as essayé d'en parler avec Heero et Duo ?

« Ils m'ont pas laissé en placer une…

La jeune femme en profita pour les aider à se comprendre mieux.

« Les enfants, Trowa est un crétin. Il vous aime tellement qu'il ne permettra à personne de vous approcher. A mon avis, s'il a laissé cette fille le toucher, c'est pour qu'elle ne se doute pas de votre situation.

« Mais…

« Pas de mais. Trowa, si les jumeaux ont pris des inconnus, c'était pour se venger. Tu sais par quoi ils sont passés. Tu dois comprendre qu'ils sont fragiles. Ils ne comprennent que le dicton « œil pour œil, dent pour dent » et ils l'appliquent.

Ses paroles firent du chemin dans les esprits.

« Trowa, les jumeaux ne sont plus des enfants. Ils sont capable de faire face aux autres, à s'accepter, alors, acceptes-les comme tel… Sinon, terminez tout ça… Arrêtez de vous détruire… Si vous n'êtes plus capable de vous faire confiance, de vous aimer, de vous respecter… Séparez-vous complètement, définitivement… Aimer avec des contraintes, aimer sans se faire confiance, c'est se détruire… Ce n'est plus la peine…

Trowa sentit une boule d'angoisse gonfler dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il réalisait ce qu'il avait fait aux jumeaux. La souffrance qu'ils avaient du endurer par sa faute.

Lucrézia avait raison, les jumeaux étaient des hommes. Ils méritaient le plus pur des amours.

« Je les aime… Mais, si quelqu'un me les prenait, je deviendrai fou… même si se sont des adultes… Je ne veux pas qu'ils partent… Ce jour là, je mourrais…

Heero plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, il sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Duo les retenaient un peu mieux.

Tous les autres, touché par ces paroles, retenaient leurs souffles, attendant la suite.

Heero décida de prendre la parole en leur nom, pour la première fois.

« On aime Trowa, c'est pour ça qu'on a été obligé de se saouler pour se laisser toucher par une autre personne… Mais, il me suffisait de fermer les yeux pour voir son visage, pour sentir son odeur, pour se rappeler exactement sa façon de faire l'amour… Et, on ne pouvait pas jouir dans les bras d'un autre.

« Mais, Antoine et Marc ont été gentils, ils ont mit des capotes, ils ne nous ont pas blessé, ils ont été doux mais, même si on a éjaculé, on a pas jouie continua Duo.

« Je crois que… Trowa, on a besoin de toi mais, on t'interdit de nier notre existence. On est des adultes et on assume nos actes.

« J'ai besoin de vous et seulement de vous…

Trowa se leva, les prit dans ses bras, les serrant le plus fort possible, les embrassant sur les joues, le front, les cheveux.

« Putain ! Je vous aime… Je suis désolé, mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée… Je vous aime tel que vous êtes et je bénis chaque jour le jour ou je vous ai rencontré.

« Bien… Vu que cette histoire est réglée, je pense que Trowa va réintégrer votre chambre.

Les jumeaux rougirent rien qu'à l'idée de dormir de nouveau avec leur homme.

« Oui…

« Parfait. On va déjeuner maintenant.

Xxx

Trowa sortit de l'ascenseur avec un soupir de soulagement, il calla son sac contre sa hanche et sortit ses clés.

Il lâcha l'horrible sac à dos noir dans la petite entrée et comptabilisa rapidement les paires de chaussures jetées pêle-mêle dans le petit couloir.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il se précipita dans la cuisine. Marc, Antoine et Gaël étaient la, discutant avec les jumeaux ainsi que Quatre et Wufei.

Trowa eut un mouvement de recul.

« Hey, Trowa, viens prendre un café.

Le français s'assit, mal à l'aise entre son amant et les amants de ses amants. Rien que de penser à cette phrase lui donnait mal à la tête.

Quatre lui servit un expresso bien mousseux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites la… Tous les trois ensembles ? Demanda le dernier arrivé avec méfiance.

« On est venu boire un café… How, au fait, les jumeaux t'ont dit qu'on s'est trouvé un petit copain, demanda Marc avec un sourire gourmand.

« Non !

Trowa s'emblait ravi de cette nouvelle.

« Qui donc ?

« Lui.

Les deux frères enlacèrent Gaël qui rougit violement. Trowa resta interdit un petit moment avant d'éclater de rire.

Décidément, le monde est petit. Lorsque Noin entra, elle trouva tous les enfants de la maison en grande discussion. Elle avait l'habitude de ne plus se formaliser des choses étranges qui se passait la.

Wufei prenait souvent le thé avec Quatre, Meiran et Réléna sans que ça ni finissent en massacre.

Elle entra dans la cuisine, posa les sacs de courses.

« Bon, qui manges la à la maison ce soir ?

Un éclat de rire lui ramena le sourire. Elle aimait sa famille comme ça.

Xxx

Voila, fin du chapitre 4. Pas génial à mon goût, mais, à cause de mon emploi du temps, je n'ai pas le temps de le travailler plus.

Le suivant sera le dernier, avec trois lémons bien lémonesque, bien salace, bien pervers… La totale quoi…

Enfin, laissez-moi des reviews please, ça fait toujours plaisir.


	5. Chapter 5

L'appartement du Vice

Merci pour les reviews, ça me mets du bomme au cœurs. Sans ça, je sais pas si je me sentirais de publier encore.

On m'a demandé un 05X02 ; un 01X05 et un 03X05. J'annonce donc que ma prochaine histoire tournera autours de Wufei. Je sais pas les conditions mais il y aura des lemons...

Par contre, je pense que ce sera encore un UA… Si une situation vous plait, dites le moi, je vais essayer de la développer avec mon esprit tordu…

Allez, profitez de ce dernier chapitre et dites moi ce que vous en pensez… Attention les yeux, orgie de sexe à l'horizon.

Chapitre 5 : Machine à laver…

« Vas-y, mets la plus fort… Han, pousse… Duo, pousse… Han, vas-y…

Un clac sonore retentit. Trowa se redressa, essuya la transpiration sur son front.

« C'est bon, c'est fermé, lance la machine…

Duo lança le programme. Un violent craquement retentit, la machine à laver s'emballa. Le hublot se rouvrit. Le linge tomba au sol, répandant des litres d'eaux savonneuses avec lui.

« Putain ! Heero, coupes l'eau…

« Ouai… Trowa ?

« Quoi ?

« Je… Ca m'excite…

Un silence. Les deux autres le regardèrent, les yeux ronds.

« De vous voir, pousser, haleter, transpirer… ça me donne envie de baiser.

Heero initiait rarement le contact. Depuis leur rupture assez violente, six mois plus tôt, le garçon s'était dévergondé.

« Ca ne donne envie de sentir vos queues en moi, allant et venant violement, m'ouvrant comme la pire des traînées…

Tout en parlant, il se déshabillait. En premier sa chemise, puis, il ouvrit son pantalon. Une érection déformait son boxer blanc.

Quelque chose d'inhabituel attira pourtant le regard des autres. Il grimpa sur le sèche-linge, écarta les cuisses puis baissa son caleçon qui rejoignit son pantalon à ses chevilles, retenu par de gros baskets jaune.

Il poussa un petit gémissement. Il portait une ceinture de chasteté. Un gros gode dormait dans son corps.

« Je veux autre chose que ce truc sans vie… mais, j'ai envie d'un truc nouveau…

Trowa grimaça. Depuis quelques temps, les jumeaux faisaient des choses plus extrêmes, plus violentes… ils demandaient des positions ou des actes plus adultes, plus poussé.

« Quoi donc…

Duo sentait sa verge se raidir, ses joues devinrent plus rouges. Il sentait l'excitation de son frère comme sa sienne.

« Prenez-moi à deux…

« On le fait déjà tous le temps…

« Non… Ensemble… Dans le même trou… Faites-moi un double…

Trowa le regarda, sérieux.

« Tu connais les conséquences de ce genre de pratique ? Après, tu pourras plus te faire prendre pendant quelques jours, tu en es conscient ?

« Oui… Baisez-moi…

Duo eut un drôle de bruit de gorge. Il se jeta sur son frère, l'embrassant voracement.

« Maintenant, supplia Heero.

Trowa poussa la porte du pied, la fermant dans un murmure. Il saisit les hanches de Duo dans ses larges mains.

« Okay… un double…

Il donna un coup de rein contre les fesses de Duo…

« Duo, tu veux prendre la ceinture à sa place ?

Le natté ronronna de plaisir.

« Oui… Baiser dans tous les sens…

Trowa enleva rapidement la ceinture à Heero. Il laissa à Duo le temps d'enlever ses vêtements.

« Appuies-toi contre la machine. Cambre les reins.

Il lui enfila la ceinture comme un caleçon, la boucla très serrer à la taille. Le gland dormait sur l'anus sans le prendre.

Trowa serra la sangle sur la cuisse droite.

« On y va ?

« Humm.

Duo se pencha plus en avant.

« Vas-y à sec…

Trowa saisit le gode, écarta les fesses de deux doigts et le pénétra.

« Han !

Duo se resserra sur l'objet. Trowa enclencha le vibromasseur. Les genoux de Duo fléchirent. Il se retient à la machine, haletant, ses muscles tremblant.

« Ca ira ?

Heero les regardait, les joues rouges, se masturbant lentement, deux doigts dans son orifice déjà ouvert.

« Et moi ? Gémit-il impatient.

Trowa se tourna vers lui. Il ouvrit son jean moulant, juste assez pour en extirper son membre déjà bien raide et vibrant.

« Si tu veux te faire baiser… Viens le faire tout seul. Duo, allonges-toi la.

Il poussa gentiment Duo sur la table de repassage en bois massif. Le natté s'installa. Ses jambes pendaient dans le vide. Heero haletait de plaisir, son souffle calqué à celui de Duo.

Il grimpa sur la table avec facilité, s'assit sur les hanches de son frère et l'embrassa tendrement.

Lentement, son bassin se mit en mouvement, frottant leurs deux sexes ensembles.

« Allez les enfants…

Duo grogna. Pour le punir, Trowa accéléra un peu les vibrations. Duo se tendit, donnant un coup de hanche vers l'avant. Son sexe glissa contre celui d'Heero, frottant jusqu'au ventre.

Sans geste brusque, Heero se redressa. Délicatement, il saisit la verge, la positionna contre son anus puis s'assit dessus. Elle entra, écartant les chairs comme du beurre, sans faire de mal.

Heero rejeta la tête en arrière, son bassin fit un léger mouvement de vas et viens. Le garçon prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle en ajustant la position.

Trowa s'avança vers eux, sa verge raide et vibrante prête à monter à l'assaut.

Il laissa les jumeaux prendre leur plaisir, il fallait qu'Heero soit complètement détendu. Les garçons se mirent à bouger ensemble, ils se caressaient, s'embrassaient.

Ils s'arrêtèrent.

« Tu viens ?

« Ne restes pas comme ça… Viens…

L'adulte s'avança. Il humidifia rapidement deux de ses doigts. Lentement, prenant bien garde à ne pas blesser le garçon, il en introduit un.

L'anneau de muscle se contracta très violement, repoussant cette présence en trop.

« Chuuuuut… Calmes-toi… Lentement…

Heero restait le plus immobile possible. Des qu'il sentit le corps sous lui se détendre, Trowa plia le doigt, avec lenteur.

« Putain !

Trowa se figea.

« Ca va ? La douleur est supportable ?

« Oui… Vas-y…

Trowa en enfonça un second, il les plia lentement. L'anneau de muscle s'habitua très vite à la sensation. Trowa savait que sa grosseur risquait d'avoir du mal à passer.

Il poussa vers l'extérieur en écartant ses doigts. Quand l'espace fut suffisant, il en glissa un troisième. Heero mordit violement les lèvres de son frère.

La scène se figea. Trowa le dilata lentement de ses doigts, sans à-coup, sans faire de mal. Malgré les pulsions de rejets du sphincter, Trowa se positionna, enduit son sexe d'huile de la réserve puis se positionna.

Il retira ses doigts puis poussa, écartant les muscles. L'huile permit de faciliter le passage. Heero se mordit les lèvres. La douleur seule prenait le dessus, il ne sentait qu'elle.

Quand les muscles firent un peu moins tendu, Trowa donna un léger coup de hanche. Heero cria, son érection revient. Une violente vague de plaisir le traversait.

Il se contracta de lui-même, remua les hanches.

« Allez ! Bougez ! Baises-moi, je demande que ça…

Duo remua alors. Lorsqu'une verge entrait, l'autre sortait. Heero s'agrippa aux épaules de Duo, ce dernier saisit la verge de son frère, la masturbant d'un rythme lent et torturant.

Trowa glissa une main sous eux, il saisit le régulateur du gode en Duo puis joua avec le bouton, allant de vite à lent, de lent à vite, s'amusant à rendre le garçon fou.

De l'autre, il pinçait, titillait et tiraillait les tétons de ses amants. Heero planait, le mélange de douleur et de plaisir le rendait fou.

« Allez ! Allez ! Allez !!

Les deux verges le prenaient avec passion, ouvrant son anus rapidement.

« Plus ! Encore ! Plus !!

Il ne tient pas compte des répercutions, de « l'après », il voulait baiser, jouir, rien de plus.

Duo fut le premier à éjaculer. Il emplit son frère avec des grognements de satisfaction.

Trowa continua un moment. Ensuite, il se retira sans jouir. Il assit Heero sur la table, en 69 avec son frère.

« Sucez.

Les jumeaux lui obéirent sans discuter. Trowa caressa la tête d'Heero.

« Dégage de la place à côté de la ceinture…

Les mains tremblantes, Heero lui obéis. Les doigts fins et graciles du garçon se frayèrent un chemin dans l'anus, dilatant son frère, l'ouvrant, préparant la venue de l'imposant sexe de Trowa.

Duo grognait, remuait, se débattait presque, mais si mollement que les deux autres ne prirent pas en compte son refus, lancé juste pour la forme.

Puis, quand Trowa fut bien lubrifié et les muscles du garçon habitué, l'adulte détacha le gode, repoussa les lanières pour se faire de la place. Son gland eut un mal à passer.

Heero ne l'avait pas dilaté au maximum. De plus, Duo était plus étroit et moins habitué à la pénétration.

« Non… C'est pas, pas encore… Non ! Enlèves-la…

Il hurla la fin alors que la colonne de chair vibrante le pénétrait, ouvrant son anus, lui infligeant une douleur violente. Il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues blanches.

Puis, il hurla de plaisir. Cette pénétration enfonçait constamment sa prostate, le rendant fou de désir inassouvi. La bouche de son frère se referma sur sa verge vibrante.

Juste quelques sussions pour qu'il ne jouisse à nouveau, moins fort qu'avant mais cet orgasme le laissa tel un pantin désarticulé aux envie de Trowa.

Excité par cette situation, Trowa ne résista plus longtemps, il enfonça ses doigts dans la bouche humide de Heero, grattant du bout des ongle la verge à demi molle de Duo.

Puis, Quand Heero le regarda dans les yeux, du sperme coulant de la commissure de ses lèvres, le regard voilé de désir, ses hanches enfonçant son sexe repu dans la bouche de Duo.

Quand un petit bout de langue rose pointa entre les lèvres, Trowa jouie, emplissant Duo. Il s'affaissa sur eux.

Pourtant, il ne tarda pas à retirer son membre du corps de Duo, puis enleva le gode. Il grimaça en regardant le sang dessus.

« Ca va mes amours ?

« Moui, ronronna Heero, tel un chat repus, les lèvres couvertes d'une moustache de sperme au lieu de lait.

« Ahhhhh, magnifiquement… Encore… Marmonna Duo, les yeux à demi clôt.

« On devrait aller se laver et nettoyer un peu avant que Lucrézia ne rentre. La machine est morte je crois…

Ils se redressèrent. Les jambes de Duo se dérobèrent sous lui. Il n'avait plus la force. Trowa le prit dans ses bras. Il regarda Heero, pas dans un meilleur état.

« Attends-moi la, je l'emmène à la salle de bain et je viens te chercher… Ne force pas sur tes muscles…

Heero rougit, l'embrassa et se laissa glisser au sol, un sourire stupide aux lèvres.

Il aimait ses amants plus que tout au monde… Lui qui avait envie de baiser venait de réaliser un de ses fantasmes les plus violents.

Vivement qu'ils soient remis pour en tester un autre. D'ailleurs, ce truc que faisait Wufei à Quatre avait l'air génial… il chercha le nom quelques seconde… Un first… Fist… oui, fist fucking…

Il sentit son sexe se redresser juste en pensant à la main de Trowa entrant en lui, l'ouvrant au maximum, à ses doigts bougeant au plus profond de son intimité…

Trowa entra. Il le prit dans ses bras, voyant bien la lueur perverse au fond de ses yeux. L'adulte décida de ne pas relever pour l'instant, le laissant se reposer d'abords. Il ne voulait pas les blesser.

Xxx

Quatre finit d'enfiler son pantalon. Il se regarda dans la glace, essuya le coin de sa bouche puis se fit un clin d'œil. Ce soir, il allait au cinéma avec Wufei. Il savait qu'ils n'y allaient que pour le faire en public et ça l'excitait.

Le chinois entra.

« T'es prêt ? On peut y aller ?

« Oui, oui… Plus qu'à prévenir les autres.

« Impossible. Trowa et les jumeaux s'amusent dans la buanderie, ça sert à rien de les déranger. J'ai laissé un mot sur la table.

« Okay…

Le blond prit sa veste, arrangea le col lentement et suivit son homme.

Ils avaient décidé d'aller voir un vieux film fantastique. Des que les lumières furent éteinte, la main de Wufei se glissa entre les cuisses fermes de son amant.

Ils étaient en plein milieu de la salle. Deux fauteuils séparaient Quatre de son voisin le plus proche, trois de Wufei.

La main ouvrit le jean, frotta de la paume, l'entrejambe déjà gonflé du blond puis, sans pudeur, saisit la verge.

Quatre envoya un coup de hanche vers l'avant, mordant ses lèvres pour ne pas gémir. La main de Wufei le masturbait sans honte. Lentement, Quatre se sentit glisser dans un autre monde.

Il souleva les hanches, permettant à son amant d'avoir accès à tout son corps. Wufei avait bien calculé son coup. Il réussit, allez savoir comment, à faire glisser un gros gode entre les cuisses de son amant.

Il le glissa dans l'anus puis obligea Quatre à s'asseoir bien droit, l'enfonçant très loin. Au plus il appuyait, au plus les vibrations étaient fortes.

Quatre saisit les accoudoirs, s'asseyant complètement, enclenchant l'objet au maximum.

« Ca te plait pas vrai ?

« Oui, j'adore…

La main revient, masturbant lentement la verge. Quatre remua, excité, chauffé à blanc mais sans moyen de se laisser aller. Il décida de prendre les devants.

Sa fine et blanche main se posa sur l'entrejambe de son amant, déjà bien gonflé.

« Tu veux sentir ma bouche ici ?

Wufei rougit. Il venait de se faire prendre à son propre piège. Quatre se laissa glisser. Il se mit à quatre pattes dans l'allée.

Il baissa fébrilement le pantalon large de son amant. Ses mains encerclèrent la verge, la masturbant lentement. Quand elle fut raide, Quatre se redressa juste assez, ouvrit la bouche puis l'avala sans pudeur.

Il sentit le gland buter au fond de sa gorge. Lentement, il pinça les lèvres, la faisant ressortir lentement. Wufei referma une de ses mains sur les cheveux. Son pied glissa entre les cuisses fermes.

Quatre se mit lentement à se frotter contre la jambe, tel un animal en rut. Wufei renversa sa tête sur le dossier. Il enfonça le bout de sa chaussure entre les fesses nues de quatre, enclenchant de façon épisodique le gode.

La bouche de Quatre allait et venait sur son érection, malaxant le membre avec ses joues, sa langue.

« Vas-y, avales…

Une giclé de sperme le surpris, glissant dans sa gorge. Les suivantes furent avalées sans effort. Quatre retourna sur son siège, s'essuyant le coin de la bouche mine de rien.

Ils regardèrent de nouveau un morceau du film, Quatre remuant, excité malgré lui par le gode vibrant au creux de ses reins.

Au bout d'une heure de film nul à souhait, Wufei se leva. Il saisit l'épaule de Quatre avec fermeté, l'emmenant vers les toilettes.

« On va le faire ici…

« Mais, Wufei…

« Ici.

Wufei jeta Quatre contre le mur du fond, juste en face de la porte d'entrée dans un petit renfoncement.

« J'ai envie de toi ici… Par contre, pas un bruit sinon…

Quatre savait très bien ce qui se passerait si quelqu'un les voyait. Il serra les dents. Wufei ouvrit le jean moulant, baissa juste un peu le sien.

Il retira le gode de Quatre, se positionna et enfonça son énorme sexe dans le trou humide. Quatre se mordit les lèvres, tremblant.

Cette situation, perverse à souhait, le rendait fou de désir, d'envie. Il noua ses chevilles dans le creux des reins de son home, cambra son dos, ouvrant ainsi ses fesses.

Wufei ne chercha pas longtemps. Sa verge entra. Leurs corps s'emboîtaient parfaitement à présent. Cette teinte de masochisme rendait juste leurs relations plus piquantes.

Il embrassa d'un baisé papillon les lèvres entrouvertes de Wufei, lécha le coin de sa bouche d'une rapide mouvement de langue puis arrondit le dos.

Wufei allait lentement, entrant et sortant son énorme sexe. Le corps de Quatre s'ouvrait pour l'engloutir dans crainte. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de la tempe du blond, son amant se pressa de la lécher.

« Je le sens, serpentant en moi comme une anguille, se faufilant de partout en terrain conquis, me fouillant… tu me prends ma volonté de résister… Wufei, tu m'as rendu si pervers… Si nymphomane…

« Tu me rends si audacieux… Sans toi, je serais une âme morte… Tu es ma raison de vivre… Mon âme… Quatre, sans toi, je ne suis rien, je suis mort… un cœur éteint, enfermé dans une cage de barbelé.

Quatre sentit une larme couler. Wufei ne lui faisait pas souvent de telles déclarations.

« Tu es celui qui me permet d'avancer… De supporter tout ça… Je t'aime…

« Je t'aime…

Les coups de hanches devinrent plus francs, plus puissant. Quatre sentait l'espèce de moquette aux murs accrocher son dos, éraflant le creux de ses reins.

« Si tu partais, je te tuerais… Je t'interdis de me laisser, je mourrais si tu partais avec un autre... Mais, avant, je vous tuerais tous les deux…

« Si tu me quittes, je te tuerais… Si tu ne peux vivre loin de moi, il en est de même pour moi… Tu es le seul, le premier et le dernier…

Wufei saisit le sexe de Quatre délicatement. Il le masturba lentement, rendant le corps sous lui fébrile. Les hanches du blond se mirent en mouvement inverse, voulant sentir le pieu de chair dans tous ses mouvements.

Soudain, un trait de lumière les fit sursauter. Wufei le plaqua contre le mur. Ils disparurent dans l'ombre.

« Putain, c'est la merde… J'en ai marre de ses mômes à la con.

Le videur passa dans les rangs. De sa lampe de poche, il cherchait visiblement des jeunes.

Les deux amants se défirent. Ils se rhabillèrent rapidement, avec quelques difficultés à cause de leurs membres en pleine érection.

« On s'en vas… J'ai besoin de baiser… de jouir dans tes bras, maintenant…

« On s'en vas…

Wufei lui prit la main et le tira vers la sortit. Tant pis pour le film, ils n'avaient rien suivi de toutes façons.

Ils remontèrent la rue, cherchant une ruelle tranquille. Soudain, Quatre le tira dans une traverse et bifurqua encore une fois. Ils étaient à l'abri des regards.

« Vas-y, prends-moi, maintenant…

Il appuya ses mains au mur, tendant la croupe vers son homme.

« Allllllez… pleurnicha-t-il, tremblant de désir.

Wufei s'avança, conquérant. Il baissa juste son pantalon pour en sortir sa verge. Il défroqua Quatre entièrement.

Il frotta soin phallus encore en érection sur l'anus qui s'ouvrit, cherchant à l'avaler.

« Tu n'attends que ça pas vrai ?

« Oui, haleta le blond… Vas-y ! Baisses-moi jusqu'au fond…

Wufei eut un sourire ravi, il saisit les hanches fines, se positionna et enfonça sa verge jusqu'à la garde, en une seule fois.

Malgré la récente dilatation, Quatre serra les dents, ressentant une douleur assez vive dans ses muscles. La position le rendait plus étroit.

« Tu la sens ?

« Oui… Trop… Elle est si grosse… mon Dieu, Wufei ! Prends-moi !

Le premier coup de hanche surpris Quatre. Ses pieds se soulevèrent sur la pointe, ses bras fléchir. Son visage se colla au mur. La verge s'enfonça dans son corps.

Pendant quelques secondes, Quatre crut mourir. Il faisait l'amour en plein jour, dans une ruelle. La situation le rendait fou de désir, il se retenait de jouir.

Wufei semblait beaucoup plus calme, il continuait de limer sans changer de rythme. Quatre se mordit les lèvres.

Wufei se pencha sur lui.

« è Si tu veux jouir, vas-y… je te laisses t'en occuper tous seul…

« Hummm.

La main de Quatre plongea entre ses cuisses. Il la referma sur son sexe qui vibrait d'impatience.

« Vas-y, touches-toi…

La main se mit à masturber rapidement, frottant la peau si sensible. La main de Wufei passa sous lui, saisissant la base, la serrant.

« Finalement non… je veux te voir… Attends que j'aie fini pour jouir…

La main ne lâcha pas le sexe. Wufei prenait son pied comme jamais, il sentait de petits spasmes traverser le corps tendu comme un arc de Quatre.

« Tu as envie de jouir pas vrai ?

« Ouiiii…

« Bien, moi aussi…

Wufei lui mordit le lobe d'oreille brusquement et se répandit en lui en de longs jets de sperme brûlant. Quatre sentit le liquide remonter, remplir complètement l'anus.

Wufei se retira mais enfonça le gode à la place, laissant l'anus remplit de sperme chaud.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

« Tournes-toi et jouie.

Quatre se masturba, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Il ne mit à longtemps à éjaculer. Wufei le regardait sans pudeur.

« Retournes-toi encore…

Le garçon obéis. Wufei lui enleva le gode puis lécha toute sa semence coulant de l'anus. Il y avait un peu de sang. Le corps de Quatre se mit à trembler violement.

« Arêtes, je vais… Ha !!

Il éjacula une seconde fois, maculant le mur. Le chinois se redressa, s'embraya.

« Rhabilles-toi, on rentre chéri.

« Oui…

Quatre remit difficilement ses vêtements et ils reprirent le chemin du parking.

Dans la voiture, Quatre se relâcha. Ses muscles se détendirent. Il ferma les yeux, savourant le balancement de la voiture.

« Tu sais… Je connais ta famille.

Wufei le regarda furtivement.

« Oui. Et alors ?

« Est-ce que tu… Tu accepterais de rencontrer la mienne ? Enfin, une partie de la mienne ?

Wufei dit un brusque écart avec la voiture, il coupa la ligne blanche, évita de peu la collision puis se remit dans sa voix.

Des qu'il le put, il se gara, les warning allumés.

« Hein ?

« Je veux que tu rencontres ma famille.

« è ce sera avec plaisir…

Ils s'embrassèrent et reprirent le chemin de la maison.

Xxx

Zeck poussa un soupir.

« Pourquoi ça tombe sur moi ? Bordel, gamins stupide. Trowa ! Finit-il par hurler, au bord de la crise de nerf.

« Quoi ? Les petits dorment ! Gueules moins fort tu veux ?

« Pardon§ ? T'as vu dans quel était tu laisses la buanderie, alors que, je te rappelle, tu avais promis de réparer ça et tu me demandes de me taire ? Je vais te foutre dehors moi !

Les yeux de Trowa se rétrécirent. Quand Treize entra, ils étaient à la limite d'en venir aux mains.

« On se calme les mômes. Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

D'un coup d'œil, le plus âgé comprit la situation.

« C'est pas grave, je m'en occupes… Dehors… tout le monde.

Il prit son téléphone.

« J'ai un blême… Tu peux venir… Hum… Hum… Hum… Okay, demain, quatorze heure. Okay…

Il raccrocha. D'un pas félin, il s'approcha de Zeck.

« C'est réglé, tu m'en dois une bonne…

Zeck se lécha les lèvres de façon sensuelle et ils s'embrassèrent. Les mains de Treize glissèrent sous les vêtements moulant de son petit ami.

« Vous comptez le faire dans le couloir ?

« Comme toi dans la cuisine, le salon, le couloir…

« Okay, je vais me coucher… A plus !

Il les quitta avec un mouvement gracile de la main. Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux.

« J'ai envie de toi…

« Maintenant ?

« Maintenant et seul à seul…

Zeck sourit. Ca faisait longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait tout les deux. Noin était sortit voir une amie qui venait d'accoucher. Elle ne serait pas la avant longtemps.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de rejoindre la chambre. Ils se déshabillèrent très rapidement. Ils ne passaient pas beaucoup de temps à l'effeuillage. Le désir était trop puissant.

Zeck décidait de la première position. Il se mit à quatre pattes, la croupe tendue vers son amant.

Treize monta sur le lit, nu, déjà en érection. Il le dominait. Sans mouvement de recul, tel les couples ensembles depuis longtemps, il lui lécha les fesses, lentement, sensuellement.

Zeck remua, son sexe se raidissait rapidement. Il aimait les anulingus mais ils ne pratiquaient pas souvent. Lentement, la langue, humide, vibrante, glissa vers l'anus. Elle passa une première fois rapidement.

Treize le regarda, il caressa l'anus avec juste un doigt.

« Elle est pas la…

Zeck comprit très vite où il voulait en venir.

« Tu sais, j'aimerai vraiment te faire quelque chose de nouveau… Qu'on a pas fait depuis longtemps…

« Quoi donc ?

« Tu sais… le jeune homme rougit. Un FF…

« Un quoi ?

Zeck avait très bien comprit mais il voulait entendre ces mots dans la bouche de son homme.

« Un fist Fucking…

« Doucement alors, Okay ?

« Doucement…

« alors, vas-y.

Treize se masturba quelques minutes tout en le sodomisant de quatre doigts.

Quand il fut prêt, il le pénétra lentement de sa verge. Ils savaient que le sperme était le meilleur des lubrifiants. Il allait lentement, distendant les muscles pour les habituer.

Zeck se refermait sur lui, rapidement, tremblant d'impatience.

« Allez, vite ! Fiste-moi.

Zeck se contorsionna, plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il se lécha les lèvres sensuellement. Treize éjacula. Il était tellement excité à l'idée de lui faire ça qu'il n'arrivait pas à se retenir plus.

Il se retira. Zeck se contracta pour garder la semence à l'intérieur. Treize lécha rapidement ses doigts. Il en glissa immédiatement trois. Zeck rejeta la tête en arrière, ses longs cheveux glissèrent sur son corps, tel des ailes d'ange.

Treize fit tourner ses doigts de droite à gauche. Il donna des petits coups. Puis, il en glissa un quatrième, sans trop forcer. Il rejoignit le bout de ses doigts pour former un cône.

Il les fit tourner, les enfonça puis les fit ressortir, aller et venir. Le sphincter s'ouvrait lentement.

« Tu t'adaptes si vite.

Tout en parlant, il enfonça un peu plus. La main entre jusqu'à la démarcation du pouce. Treize ne pénétra pas plus loin. Il le dilata puis quand le corps n'eut plus de signe de rejet, il recula sa main.

Il glissa son pouce dans le cône formé par ses doigts, les replaça puis, sans hésiter, enfonça sa main dans l'anus d'où le sperme coulait.

Zeck bloqua sa respiration et détendit ses muscles. La mains de Treize entra, sans rencontrer d'obstacle. Le bras s'enfonça lentement, l'ouvrant.

« Ca va ?

« Oui ! Vas-y, encules-moi à fond…

La porte s'ouvrit. Noin entra. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Elle n'avait jamais vu les deux hommes ensemble mais, la scène qui s'offrait à elle la rendit complètement folles.

Elle sentit une chaleur se reprendre entre ses cuisses, des sécrétions vaginales s'amoncelèrent, elle fut humide en quelques secondes.

Elle avança lentement, pour ne pas les brusquer.

« Je peux ?

Ils ne sursautèrent pas, l'ayant entendu entrer. Elle grimpa sur le lit, enleva le peu de vêtement qu'elle portait Elle se glissa sous le corps de Zeck, attrapa son sexe raide en bouche pour le sucer.

Le blond grogna.

« Pitié ! Faites quelque chose… Plusssss…

Treize enfonça plus loin son bras, puis commença à bouger. Lucrézia accentua ses mouvements de langues. Zeck ne mit pas longtemps à jouir. Les sensations cumulées eurent raison de lui très vite.

Treize retira sa main très lentement pour ne pas le blesser. Puis, il essuya son bras à une serviette.

« Zeck… Baises-moi…

Les deux autres le regardèrent.

« A trois, à la chaîne ?

Noin s'allongea sur le dos, écartant les cuisses. Elle commença à se masturber lentement. Les hommes comprirent le message. Treize s'installa entre ses cuisses, l'embrassa.

Il prit sa verge dans la main puis se positionna. Il la pénétra, forçant un peu. Il resta immobile en elle, attendant que Zeck se décide.

Le blond se redressa, son sexe déjà dur. Il se colla au dos de Treize. Il frotta sa verge contre la raie des fesses, trouva l'entrée et resta immobile contre un petit moment.

Quand il ne tient plus, il saisit les hanches pour les reculer, empalant presque brusquement son amant sur lui. Les mouvements s'ordonnèrent rapidement, habitué à cette position.

Noin gémissait de plaisir, resserrait ses muscles internes. Elle se masturbait, pendant que Treize, d'une main la sodomisait de trois doigts, de l'autre, lui pinçait les seins.

Ils restèrent dans cette position. Noin fut la première à jouir. Sentant son humidité, Treize la rejoignit assez vite puis Zeck fut le dernier.

Ils s'affaissèrent les uns sur les autres, repus, satisfait. Ils se désimbriquèrent.

« C'est la première fis que je vous vois faire ça…

« On le fait pas souvent…

Noin sentit la gêne.

« A cause de moi ?

« On savait pas comment tu réagirait…

Elle le coupa.

« Moi, je veux tout connaître du sexe, tout faire, tout voir… on a pas de tabou, c'est tout…

Elle les embrassa puis se laissa glisser entre leurs cuisses. Elle prit une verge dans chaque main et les masturba lentement.

« Moi, je veux tout faire…

Elle les prit l'une après l'autre dans la bouche, les masturba, les deux gland ensemble entre ses lèvres.

« Tout ce que tu veux, jeune fille.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Xxx

Treize poussa la porte de l'appartement. Il posa les deux sac de course avant de rejoindre le salon. Il y avait tous les habitant plus Antoine et Marc en compagnie de Gaël ainsi que Meiran et Réléna.

Treize se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil. Sa femme lui servit un verre, son mari lui apporta des biscuits. Il se sentait bine la, en famille.

La sonnette retentit avec violence. Tout le monde sursauta. Des coups frappés les poussèrent à aller ouvrir.

Zeck laissa entrer un garçon blond, un peu plus vieux que les jumeaux. Quand ils le virent, les dits jumeaux lui sautèrent dessus.

Zeck eut du mal à retenir Trowa.

« Solo !

« Tu es revenu ?

« C'est super…

« Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

« Combien de temps tu restes ?

« Excuses-moi. Solo a peut être envie de bopire quelques chose ?

« Non, ça ira, merci ma belle. Je voulais juste savoir si je pouvais dormir ici quelques temps ?

« Oui !

« Non !

Les plus vieux soupirèrent. La maison n'allait sûrement plus être tranquille maintenant que Solo était revenu. Le frère de Trowa er Zeck était un plaie seul mais avec les jumeaux…

Ils allaient en baver…

Xxx

Et voila, c'est fini, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Le dernier chapitre à été écrit mercredi soir en panique. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, les petites incohérences ou autre.

Merci de m'avoir suivi. A bientôt bon, cher lecteur(rice) pour une nouvelle histoire donc le personne central sera Wufei, il y aura du 05X02 ; du 01X05 ; du 03X05 Pour la Miss Nass (merci pour tes review) et un 02X05x01 pour faire plaisir à mademoiselle Noan (merci également) Donc

A BIENTÔT…

Daki


End file.
